The Rise and The Fall
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: (Title from Gold by Sir Sly.) Devin Prescott has lost many close to her, but she has to remember she isn't the only one who has lost them. Things get better, everyone is okay, then they get bad. Balance has to be restored sooner or later, and this is where it happens, the rise and the fall of those doomed to die. (P3 Triology Story/Scream 3 Fic) [Story finished.]
1. 001 Just Peachy

_**A/N: IT'S MORE THAN A FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELING OH YEAH BABY I'M BACK (not that I was gone or anything) BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND STICKING WITH THIS SERIES!**_

Devin walked into her house, holding her mail as she flipped through it, putting envelope behind envelope after making sounds of annoyance. She was greeted by her two cats as she stepped inside, the familiar black and white animals winding around her legs as she grinned slightly. She didn't smell any evidence of breakfast and sighed softly, setting down the mail on the table.

"You up?" She called out, and got no response. Devin groaned in frustration, deciding to make lunch in order to get her love to rise. As she made bacon for a BLT, she felt arms snake around her waist, a familiar chin took place to rest in the crook of her neck as their hands locked firmly in place. Devin grinned as they stepped closer, pressing their entire front to her back.

"I smelled food."

"Good, seeing as how your sense of time was broken, I was hoping your sense of smell wasn't." She teased. "Now shoo, I don't want the bacon to burn." The arms stayed firmly around her waist as she put the cooked bacon onto a plate lined with paper towels to catch all the drips from the fatty oils.

"Cotton Weary was murdered, so was his girlfriend."

Devin froze slightly, her jaw tightening. "Did you feed Roy and Sig?" She asked, trying to chance the subject. She was referring to her cats; Siegfried and Roy, named after the two famous tigers. She mainly called Roy "Blackjack" or "Blackie" for short.

"Devin, yeah, I fed them. I got up and then went back to bed... But you heard me, right? Cotton was murdered."

Devin shook off their arms and sighed.

"Don't be a jackass, Dev."

"I thought you loved me for being a jackass."

"I do. I proposed to you, remember?"

"Randy." She sighed softly, staring at the brunette man. "I don't want to hear about Cotton."

"Devin, you live here – _we_ live here, in the middle of nowhere, barely any locks on the door, no alarm system and a torn up gate."

"If someone wants to kill me, they can walk right in. I don't care." Devin replied, cutting up some tomato as Randy stood beside her.

"I care." Randy mused, watching Devin glance at himself before she turned her head and shook it. He watched her finish the tomato, wash and cut lettuce before buttering and putting mayonnaise on bread after she toasted it. The two were silent as Devin fished making lunch, walking around the counter to sit on one of the stools at the kitchen bar. "There's another killer."

"We survived four." Devin replied dryly.

"I shouldn't have." Randy replied, his arms stretched against the counter, his hands spread so his shoulders were a few inches from his ears.

"But you did." Devin said. "The knife hit bone, Randy. It just scraped flesh and sure, you died but they got you back!" Devin nearly shouted, and Randy sighed, clenching his jaw.

"It was impossible, Devin."

"You're here, aren't you?" She asked, looking up at him with angry eyes. Randy didn't say anything til he finished eating, and Devin walked around the counter to get some water when he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered against her lips as he kissed her, pulling back slightly. The phone rang as Devin spoke.

"I was being stubborn."

"One of your finer qualities, no matter what you think." Randy joked, watching Devin smile slightly as she moved from him to grab the phone off the wall, answering quickly.

"Hello?" She asked as Randy moved around to hold her from behind, attacking her neck with nips and kisses.

"Hey, honey!" Devin heard her father, Neil, speak. She immediately tried to get Randy to be still so she could speak without having to hide moans.

"Hi, dad." Devin replied, feeling Randy stop. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight..." Neil trailed off. "I'm going over to Sidney's and she asked me to ask you, it'd be good to get us back together."

"Sure, why not?" Devin grinned, feeling one of Randy's hands slip from around her waist to gentle move up to press against her ribcage, something he was fond of doing. "Should I bring anything? Does Sid need help with anything?"

"Just bring yourself, sweetie." Her father replied.

"What's the catch, dad?"

"Nothing, we just want to see you... So, bring yourself." He paused. "And some pickles."

"Aha!" Devin said loudly. "I knew there was a catch."

"I can't get the ones you have around here." Neil sighed jokingly. "Neither can Sid."

"They're from a farmer's market, that's why. I hoard them in my freezer." Devin laughed, hearing an car horn go off on the other end.

"I gotta go, love ya, kiddo!"

"Bye, love you too, dad." She hung up a second after, putting the phone back on the wall as she pulled away from Randy. He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers quickly as she sighed.

"I gotta go shower, babe." Devin protested, watching Randy smirk slightly. Devin shook her head. "I have to see my dad and sister in a few hours."

"I can make it quick." Randy offered, watching Devin weigh the options as she shifted between her two feet.

"Fine, but if I slip and die in the shower, and you're still standing, promise to dress me before anyone arrives to haul off my body."

"I promise." Randy snorted, shaking his head as Devin's hand slipped from his, walking as she swayed her hips before Randy began chasing after her and she let out a laugh, beginning to run up the stairs. The two were quick, but Devin had to tell Randy she'd be going to her father's without him.

XxX

Devin knocked and announced herself, before she heard her dad yell to come in.

"Do you ever think about her?" Sidney asked as Devin began walking into the kitchen, holding a jar of pickles.

"Your mom." Neil sighed as Sidney spoke, already putting a downer on the mood. Devin set the jar on the counter and kissed her father's cheek before kissing her sister's head.

"None of this would've ever happened if she hadn't... If she hadn't -" Sidney paused, breathing deeply before setting down the squash she was messing with. "Why'd she have so many secrets?"

Devin stayed standing beside Sidney, looking between her father and sister.

"Listen, maybe it's time you came home." Neil avoided the question easily, speaking to Sidney before glancing to Devin. "You too. I'm worried about both of you. You're both in separate places by yourselves."

Devin thought about Randy, but spoke regardless of the thoughts she was harboring. "I have Sigfried and Roy."

Her father looked at her with a sideways glance. "You never see anyone." Neil said, looking towards Sid. "The only people you talk to don't even know your name." He paused and looked at Devin. "And the only ones you talk to, aren't even human. They're cats."

"They're better friends than some people I've known." Devin shrugged, watching her father shake his head. "Also, they're not the only ones I talk to. I talk to the cashier lady at the store." Her father ignored her pathetic attempts to defend herself.

"It's as if you two don't exist."

"That's the idea." Sidney shrugged, her voice wavering slightly. "Psychos can't kill what they can't find."

Devin let out a laugh, getting annoyed looks from Sidney and Neil.

"Sorry, it's just..." She was going to bring up Stu, the knife, the pictures – everything she could. Every shrivel of evidence but sighed and shook her head. She never got a straight answer from Dewey on whether or not he was still alive. "Nevermind."

After dinner and a bit of quiet conversation, Neil went home. Devin, stayed a bit longer to clean up some of the mess they left. She was putting the very little bit of pickles into Sidney's fridge when she heard a somewhat quiet scream and a panicked sound. She turned her head and walked quickly to find Sidney on the couch, hair a mess with a terrified expression on her face.

"Sid?" Devin asked quietly, walking past the picture of her with Sidney and their mother, Maureen. One twin on each side of the older woman. Sidney let out a shaky breath as her dog whimpered, getting up and walking away. "You okay?"

"I thought you left..." Sidney muttered, avoiding the question.

"No, I was putting away food and cleaning up dishes."

"Thank you." Sidney muttered.

"Now answer me, are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Sidney sighed, looking at her sister. "Now go home."

"My cats are asleep, I don't need to." Devin lied, failing to mention the fact that her presumed dead fiancé was probably laying in their shared bed, either waiting for her to come home and fight the cats for a space on the bed or had already fallen asleep.

"Just go." Sidney muttered, her sister hugging her loosely, kissing her on the head before nodding.

"Get some sleep."

"I'm trying." Sidney said quietly, watching Devin smile ever so slightly before grabbing her coat and leaving. By the time she made it home, all the lights were out except the living room light and the light on the stairs, she took the time to turn both off before walking up the stairs to find Randy, sprawled out on the bed with the covers covering his waist and below. He was shirtless and Roy was laying on his stomach but Siegfried was on Devin's pillow, the black fur of the cat blending in with the black pillowcase easily.

Devin changed quietly, stripping off her coat, shoes, jacket and jeans only to pull on one of Randy's shirts. She was trying to quickly but quietly pull back the covers so she could slink under them, but heard Randy stirring and could see him in the darkness. He moved quickly to flick on the light causing Roy to move off of him.

"You're home late." He said, his voice showing how tired he was.

"Yeah, sorry. Dinner ran a bit late." Devin sighed, sitting down on the bed before moving to lay down. Randy watched her for a moment before turning off the light, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to himself as she felt him rest his forehead against her shoulder.

"It's fine." Randy muttered against her back. She was about to speak when she felt the gentle breathing against her and heard the slight sound of snoring. She felt Roy settle down at her feet and sighed softly.

 _It's starting again._ She thought. _I can feel it._


	2. 002 Time Loop

Devin was walking into the police station of Wood Heights, she was beside Sidney. Dewey had been calling the two all day, trying to make sure they were alright. The blue haired woman, of course holding onto the hair color for quite a few years, was easy to spot. And Dewey opened his arms wide to hug both girls as they walked towards him.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, hugging Devin first before wrapping his arms around Sidney.

"Ugh." Sidney muttered. "Actually, what was I doing up there?"

Devin spoke in a hushed tone. "I was going to buy more cats, y'know, become a crazy cat lady."

"Are you okay?" Sidney asked Dewey, only after he let out a chuckle at what Devin had said.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Is she alright?" The shorter woman questioned, watching Dewey. Her voice changing.

"Hey, you know Gale. It'd take a direct hit."

"The direct hit bounced off her ribs." Devin said, her voice edging on sarcastic as Sidney let out a nervous laugh. "The news said this was the precinct." Sidney said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. "Who's this guy, Kincaid?"

"Yeah, sounds a bit intrusive." Devin stated, looking around. Dewey sighed and grabbed an arm on each twin, pulling them aside.

"I told you both to stay hidden, it's not for you to be here."

Devin bit her tongue, hiding any opinions in the back of her mind.

"The killer called me." Sidney said.

"What?" Dewey gasped.

"Thanks for telling me, I could've used that information." Devin muttered.

"Yeah, he found me." Sidney sighed, her voice wavering slightly. "I'm no more safe there than I am here, and at least here, I'm not alone."

"Okay..." Dewey paused, turning to look at Devin. "Why are you here?"

 _I'm being hunted down by a murderous psycho who you led me to believe was dead for a couple years that suddenly popped out of the wood work to send me a knife, flowers and some pictures as a make-shift "get well soon!" present._

"Sidney dragged me with." Devin said, she wasn't lying. Sidney had gotten here there, when she burst into her house, though. Randy was home and everything almost went to shit. She didn't see him, and she thought the dude covered by an abundance of blankets in Devin's bed was some random hook-up.

"Did you leave someone with your cats?"

Devin nodded. "Yeah." Sidney smirked slightly before dropping it after Devin elbowed her. Dewey sighed and led the two women further into the building. They reached a back room, a larger office.

"Detective Kincaid?" Dewey called out, the twins following in suit.

"Yeah?" The man in question turned, and Devin's eyes settled upon Gale before they reached the handsome man.

"There's two people here who want to help." Dewey stated, limping as he leaned a hand against the wall.

"Oh my God, Sidney..." Gale began before hugging the brunette. "Devin." Her eyes found Devin's and she hugged her quickly, a little less time than Sidney, seeing as how the woman seemed to radiate hostility. "We're glad you're all right." Sidney said, glancing at Devin to see a small smile on her face.

"Uh, Sid, Dev, this is Detective Kincaid." Dewey introduced, watching the detective lean forward with a hand out. Sidney shook it as he greeted her, then he shook Devin's, smiling as he did. "Nice to finally meet you two." He stated, moving back to stand straight. There was an awkward silence.

"The killer called Sidney." Dewey spoke, grasping Kincaid's attention.

"What, when?"

Gale then spoke, questions flying at Sidney. "What did he say?"

"Oh, the usual small talk," Sidney began, taking her bag off her shoulder to set it down. "'what's new, how you been, how do you wanna die?"" She said quickly, her voice a little shaky.

"Sidney, do you have any idea how he could've gotten your number?"

"Why are you even assuming it's a guy?" Devin asked, watching them. "I mean, sure, the modulator would sound different, _maybe,_ but otherwise you can't tell." Kincaid's eyes settled upon Devin as she spoke to Dewey, hand on her hip with the other in her back pocket. There was a slight admiration in his eyes as he heard her speak, the way she thought. "It could very well by a woman, although female serial killers are harder to come across, they do exist."

"You do your homework." Kincaid observed.

"Kinda have to, y'know, with a target on my back all the time. My fiancé and I we," Devin paused, her eyes scanning the room to see Sidney, Dewey and Gale shift uncomfortably. "We used to go over this sort of thing." She wasn't lying, they did and still do, but everyone in the room, to their best knowledge, think Randy's dead.

"Used to?" Kincaid asked, tilting his head slightly.

"He died a little while ago... Got caught in this whole thing." Devin said. "Y'know for a Detective, you don't really know that much about the crimes revolving around me."

There was another awkward silence, up until Dewey repeated his question.

"He could've monitored her calls on a scanner." Kincaid offered. "Did you call her from the set?" His tone sounded snappy now.

"No." Dewey smiled slightly, almost an antagonistic smile.

"Do you have her number stored in your memory?" Gale asked. Dewey looked up, almost as if he was checking his brain. "Phone memory!" Gale corrected.

Devin stifled a snort. "Oh, yeah, guess I do." Dewey muttered, looking down. Gale's eyes followed him. _You guess?_ Devin thought, shaking her head slightly.

"Has anyone else _ever_ used your phone?" Gale questioned.

"Just Jennifer," Dewey answered. "And you." He said, turning to look at Detective Kincaid as all eyes followed.

"Hey, I'm the Detective here." He brushed off, hands on his hips.

"That doesn't mean jack shit."

"Devin!" Sidney hissed.

"It doesn't!" He blue haired woman stated, her voice high-pitched suddenly as she defended herself. Sidney, suddenly distracted, moved closer to the board. Devin glanced at her once, then the board, then twice before realizing what she saw. She adjusted her glasses, carefully cleaning the lenses with her shirt before moving forward. "Oh my God." She whispered. "It's mom."

"The killer leaves a photograph after each murder, ladies." Kincaid stated.

"They were taken in Hollywood at the same studio they're shooting _Stab 3_." Gale filled in. Devin glanced at Sidney, an odd time to realize that what her sister was wearing, was exactly what she wore in the previous events at Windsor.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sidney asked, her voice a breath signalling she was upset. Devin turned to glance at the other three people in the room, not counting Sidney. "This is our _mother,_ Dewey, why didn't you say something?"

"I was afraid they were bait, something to, y'know, trick you out of hiding." Dewey spoke, his voice uneasy.

"It looks like it doesn't matter if they're bait or not now." Devin stated.

"Was she an actress, or a model?" Gale inquired. "They look a lot like publicity stills."

"Head-shots." Devin said. "They're called head-shots, usually..."

Kincaid crossed his arms over his chest, watching the two women.

"I, uh, I don't know." Sidney shrugged, looking at the stills. "Detective, I wanna see this place in the pictures.

"Me too." Devin cut in, turning to look at Kincaid.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." The twins said in unison, glancing at each other as they did before looking at Kincaid.

xXx

The grossly tan car pulled onto the _Stab 3_ set, and the four got out of the car as Kincaid passed them in his car.

"I can't believe she never mentioned any of this." Sidney sighed. The four were in front of a few trailers when suddenly Dewey's name was called and he let out a scream. The four turned and Devin felt a smile come onto her face.

"Martha!" Devin said happily.

"Oh my God, Devin, Sid..." She gasped.

"Hold it right there!" Two cops along with Kincaid's partner came up, guns ready to fire.

"Don't shoot, I'm only seventeen!" Martha stated, her hands up slightly.

"It's okay, we know her." Devin defended.

"We do?" Gale asked, furrowed eyebrows. "Tell me that's his ex-girlfriend, I'll shoot myself."

Devin laughed. "Martha is Randy's little sister." Devin informed. "Little Martha Meeks." Devin grinned, hugging her tightly.

Martha rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "I wasn't little, you were, and still are, taller than me."

"Randy's sister?" Gale asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah, can't you tell?" Dewey questioned, the four looking at Martha.

"We miss you in Woodsboro, guys." Martha said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Sidney watched her, obviously waiting for an answer.

Martha held up a tape and Devin felt a sudden crushing feeling against her chest. "There's something you guys should see."

Devin knew exactly what it was, and she sighed, walking into the trailer after Martha. _He had to leave his legacy._


	3. 003 Message From Not-So Beyond The Grave

**A/N: In response to two comments!**

 **ShadowSpade said: I can't wait for them to watch the legacy tape...that was my favorite part in the movie!**

 **Well, here is that part of the movie ! It's also my favorite part of the movie, but sometimes when I see it I'm like... It'd be so much better if my character were real, it might help Scream 3 out.**

 **StraightEdgeQueen said: It's so crazy to think that only Devin knows about Randy's survival although I'm sure that's what is keeping him safe. Great chapter as always!**

 **I've never genuinely thought of it like, even though I'm the writer, but you're right. She is, honestly. But keep in mind (I'm trying not to spoil this shit)... Stu found Devin, as far as she knows, so if he can find her, can't he find the other who is supposed to be dead in the same place? You have a lot of stuff to look forward to! Also, thanks !**

* * *

"Told you I'd make a movie someday, huh?" Randy's voice flooded from the television, and Devin, although he was still alive, she had to pretend he wasn't. She felt tears beginning to come to her eyes as the thought of his "dead" body came into her mind.

"Oh my God." Sidney said, watching the screen. Devin, even as tears came to her eyes, she blushed slightly. Mainly due to the fact that she could see her feet and a portion of her legs bent over behind Randy. She was pulling on a pair of jeans, and she was hoping everyone else in the room wasn't paying attention to her, just Randy.

"If you're watching this tape, it means, as I feared, I did not survive these killings here at Windsor College." He paused, his tone serious. "Also, that giving up my virginity to Karen Kolchak at the video store was probably not a good idea."

Devin suddenly felt a rush of jealously flood her veins.

"Karen Kolchak?" Dewey asked, confused by the choice.

"Yes, Karen Colchak." Randy replied on tape, shocking the room. Devin watched as her legs in the video moved, turning slightly. She picked up one of Randy's shirts and put it on over her tank top inside of the video.

"Creepy Karen'?" Dewey asked, his whole face having a slightly disgusted look upon it.

"Shut up!" Randy said. "She's a sweet person, okay? We were working late, we were putting away some videos in the porno section and, you now, shit happens." Randy explained, Devin glanced at Sidney, then to Martha. She looked annoyed but sympathetic. Suddenly there was knocking on the door inside the video.

"Open the door, Randy!" The person shouted. Devin recognized the voice, it belonged to his roommate, Paul.

"Fifteen minutes." Randy said, trying to be patient. Devin, or past Devin inside the tape, came forward and kissed Randy's cheek, ruffling his hair slightly.

"It's my room too!"

"Paul, fifteen minutes, I'm leaving my legacy!" Randy stated. Devin laughed inside of the tape, and swung her ratty messenger bag over her shoulders. The pounding continued. Suddenly, Randy shot up and ran at the door, "Fifteen minutes, Paul! Damn!"

This caused Gale to laugh, watching Devin inside of the video unlock the door, leave, have Randy lock it after her and there was muffled speech behind the door after that.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is to help you so that my death will not be in vain."

Devin and Martha glanced at each other, sharing a knowing look.

""That my life's work will help save some other poor soul from getting mutilated!" He said urgently, his voice spiking in volume. "If this killer does come back, and he's for real, there are a few things you gotta remember. Is this simply another sequel, well, if it is, same rules apply. But, here's the critical thing, if you find yourself dealing with an unexpected back-story, and a preponderance of exposition, then the sequel rules do **not** apply! Because you're not dealing with a sequel." Randy paused."You're dealing with the concluding chapter of a trilogy."

"Trilogy?" Dewey asked, glancing to Gale and then Devin for some sort of explanation.

"That's right! It's a rarity in the horror field, but it does exist, and it is a force to be reckoned with. Because true trilogies are all about going back to the beginning and discovering something that wasn't true from the get-go." This caused Sidney to sit forward, but Devin was already, literally, on the edge of her seat. "Godfather, Jedi, all revealed something we thought was true, that wasn't actually true. So, if it is a trilogy you are dealing with, here are some super trilogy rules!" He sounded like an announcer on a game show.

Devin felt a rush of excitement. It was time for Randy's rules, a delicate part to every formula. Dewey began writing, Gale holding a tape recorder. _Fucking ninjas._ Devin said in her head, the two quick to have their utensils.

"One: You've got a killer who's gonna be superhuman. Stabbing him won't work, shooting him won't work... Basically, in the third one, you gotta cyrogenically freeze his head, decapitate him, or blow him up!" He paused. "Number two: Anyone, including the main character, can die." Randy swallowed slightly, his eyes moving around the room almost knowing where each twin sat. "This means you, Dev, and also you, Sidney." He continued. "I'm sorry, it's the final chapter. It could be fuckin' _Reservoir Dogs_ by the time this thing is through."

Devin let out a snort, shaking her head slightly. She knew he was right though, he always was. Randy got close to the camera, closer than he'd been before.

"Number three: The past will come back to bite you in the ass!"

"Lovely." Devin muttered.

"Whatever you think you know about the past, forget it! The past is not at rest! Any sins you think were committed in the past are about to break out and destroy you."

Devin's mind went to Stu, the pictures, the knife... Everything. She swallowed, watching her beloved on screen.

"So, in closing, let me say, good luck, Godspeed, and for some of you, I'll see you soon." Suddenly, his tone was much more grim. "Because the rules say some of ain't gonna make it. I didn't. Not if you're watching this tape." The screen went static as he finished talking.

xXx

"You be careful, say hi to your folks for me." Sidney said as the five were outside saying their good-byes. Sid hugged Martha, and then Dewey. Devin walked after her, stopping her a little ways from the group, but just out of ear shot.

"Are you going to tell them?" Martha questioned as Devin glanced back at the three before taking in a deep breath and shrugging slightly, she couldn't think of a good way to answer.

"I don't know if I can."

"You have to." Martha urged. "Come visit us soon, okay?" She whispered then, just in case. "Bring Randy with you, he doesn't come around here of late. Maybe it's because he's still trying to lay low, I don't know... But just bring him around, okay?"

"You got it, Marty." She said, using her nickname for the girl. The teenager smiled slightly and hugged her tightly, just before walking away. Devin joined the group, just as Gale walked off.

xXx

Devin was sat on the bathroom sink counter as Sidney washed her face. Devin, having nothing better to do, began flipping a zippo light open, flicking it on before closing it and repeating. A clinking sound, a _continuous_ clinking sound kept coming from it as she did so. Her all-black boots were folded beneath her body, resting comfortably in the sink.

"You're gonna break it." Sidney told her. "Not because you're heavy or something, but because that sink cannot hold that much weight."

"It's doing just fine." Devin said.

"I'm warning you, it'll break and you'll be scared of sinks."

"I'm shakin' in my boots." Devin laughed, her voice sounding menacing. Suddenly, they heard a sound. Sidney got out her pepper spray, looking beneath the door as two feet suddenly moved out of view. Devin stopped with her lighter, just as Sidney kicked the door open.

"Oh my God, Sidney Prescott!" The woman shouted. "And where you go, Devin isn't far behind..." She stated, moving to look out at Devin. Devin waved slightly, smiling at her lazily. "I'm Angelina Tyler, I'm you! Both of you!" Angelina said with as much excitement as she could muster. "I mean, I'm not... I mean, I was."

Angelina was telling Sidney something, a sob-story Devin assumed. She continued with her lighter. _I don't even smoke._ Devin thought to herself.

"I wanted to make you proud, Sidney... You too, Devin."

"Well, I'm sure we would've been." Sidney replied, glancing back at her younger twin. Sidney handed her something, probably something she dropped.

"The real Sidney and Devin! The real people!" Angelina said, excitement lacing her voice. "I wish it would've worked out." Angelina muttered, just before rushing out. Sidney put her hands on her hips, turning around to look at Devin before turning to look at the ground. She picked up a hairbrush the woman had left and Devin groaned, knowing she'd go after Angelina. Sidney, did in fact go after her, and Devin followed.

"Angelina!" Sidney called, Devin following suit behind her sister. She furrowed her eyebrows... This looked familiar to her, the structure they were walking through. They walked through what could be considered the front door, and Devin turned slightly the paint was exactly the right color too.

"It's Stu's place." She muttered, her fingers gently grazing the door frame. She stuck her head back into the house momentarily, long enough to glance at the spot where Devin killed Stu, or actually _thought_ she killed him back in Woodsboro. Devin turned her head and almost gasped. "Is that...?"

"Yeah." Sidney said, furrowing her eyebrows. Their house was right across the street. The two looked around. Everything about the set was copied in excruciatingly exact detail. The two walked around for another moment, and Devin saw the bloody door on the garage door. They went into their mock-house. Devin walked to her mock-room and sighed. Every detail, every little, precise detail... She walked to one of the shelves and saw a picture of Angelina Tyler in costume as her with the guy playing Randy beside her. His arm was wrapped around her neck, basically putting her in a headlock, and there was a set of pictures from a photo booth with Angelina doing the same thing to him. Devin saw two pictures beside that, and gasped.

"How did they get these?" She wondered. They were marked as photo-references and it was Randy holding Devin in a headlock, the other set was Devin doing the same thing to him and making faces. She looked at the actual set and then the made-set and shook her head. She set the references back down and continued to look around, just before going into Sidney's room. Just as she made it in the door, there was a sound and Sidney freaked out. Devin watched her take some precautions just before backing up against the window.

"Shit!" Devin screamed as Ghostface appeared and pulled Sidney through the window, the older twin letting out a scream. Devin leaned out the window, watching the two scuffle. Devin, wanting to leave as quick as possible, went down after her, but amongst the killer chasing the two, they went inside their house. They were chased and nearly attacked, but they escaped into their parents' room. Devin felt voices echoing in her head. And not just voices, the sound of the knife tearing through her flesh followed by a singular gunshot.

Sidney, upon seeing something, ran backwards and crashed through the window, rolling off the roof to land on the fake grass. The lights flicked on as Devin made her way downstairs, running outside as Dewey, Wallace and another officer ran towards the twins.

"Sid! Dev! Are you okay? What happened?" Devin didn't speak as she hugged her sister to her chest, her loud whimpers, sobs and heavy breaths muffled against her sister.

"You weren't supposed to go into that house." Dewey said, just after Sidney explained she'd seen her mother... Heard her. "It was all set up for the murder scene."

"No, he was in there, I saw him. I swear, I swear!" Sidney urged as Devin loosened her grip on her, just to give her some breathing room.

"I believe you."

"Do you?" Devin asked, watching Dewey uneasily. "Because the last time a killer popped up in that house, and he tried to kill us, I got the jump on him..." Devin began, the words passing over Sidney's head easily. "And I killed him." Devin told Dewey, watching him squirm slightly. "Or at least I thought I did."

He ignored every thing she said, and shook her head. Kincaid suddenly popping up, Devin rolled her eyes. She noticed he'd been watching both of them here of late, not in a creepy way, per se... More like longingly watching them. It bugged her, honestly. She couldn't mention Randy, but this was in fear word would travel and he'd be found. Devin shook her head slightly and flicked her eyes towards Kincaid. _She wasn't dealing with this, not today. If another killer came after them, after her, she'd be ready._

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the late update! I'm currently grounded and got busted using an app I shouldn't have; kik. (Which is stupid, honestly?) But anyway, I don't know when the next update will be, considering usual internet privileges have been confiscated. Hope this is okay?_**


	4. 004 Not Dreaming, Not Crazy

_**A/N: I feel kinda shitty for not saying how influential Wes Craven was and still is to me in the last chapter, but I just want to say now that I hope people remember him through his work. I know I will. Rest in peace, Wes.**_

* * *

"No, he was there!" Sidney urged, her voice frantic as she began waving her arms around. Kincaid wasn't even ten feet from her. "I am not dreaming, I am not crazy." Sidney gestured to her sister. "Ask her, she saw him too."

"I did, I wish I hadn't. Fucker popping up to ruin our lives every damn second." Devin swore, shaking her head. She glanced to see Kincaid watching her, she only furrowed her eyebrows as the man gave her a gentle smile.

"He was there in Woodsboro!" Sidney told Kincaid.

"That's not Woodsboro, Sidney."

Devin crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Sidney replied, shaking her head, her voice wavering. "But he was there... He, or she, or whoever this is."

"We're gonna take you back to the station, keep you both under watch." Kincaid stated, leaning from his place against the cruiser to gently brush a reassuring hand against Sidney's arm, trying to grasp Devin's in the process which only caused her to scowl and yank her arm backward. He sighed softly. "We'll put you in a safe house, whatever it takes."

As he said this, Sidney looked stretched-thin between disbelief and annoyance as she sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeve. Devin, being the naturally maternal woman she was, gently put her arm around her sister.

"Come on, girls..." Dewey muttered, ushering Sidney into the front seat of the cruiser and Devin, as she chuckled softly, into the back.

"Reminds me of good times." Devin said to herself, getting a slight glance from her twin from the front seat. "Uh, that you so totally told me to never mention again." She added, biting her lip slightly to keep from laughing. Even in horrible times, Devin found a way to make the best of something. But as the somewhat-happy memory of her being arrested came to mind, she remembered being in the back of the car with Hallie and Sidney, the three having to crawl over a, now dead Mickey. Of course, they didn't know it was him at the time.

"Hey, Kincaid, it reeks back here." Devin informed, wrinkling her nose slightly. Just as she said that, Sidney sniffled and Devin sighed. "Sid, we believe you, we really do." Dewey closed Sid's door, only after doing the same for Devin and nodded.

"Dev's right."

"He's watching you and he wants you." Kincaid stated, and Devin rolled her eyes at the most unhelpful retort.

"Lighten up, there, detective." Devin mumbled, shaking her head as his foot hit the accelerator, sticking slightly which caused the car to roll back. This only caused Devin to be slammed against the seats and as the car lurched forward, she nearly slammed into the wire grate that separated the front from the back seats. Devin grumbled as Kincaid glanced back at her in the rearview mirror, trying to give a weak smile which only earned him a bright, shining scowl from hell. They drove back to the station where, upon getting out of the car, Devin had to have the doors opened considering they only opened from the outside.

"If Randy were here, he'd laugh and say 'It's funny to see you climbing out of a cop car without cuffs on'." Sidney said, trying to lighten her mood and Devin smiled slightly.

"Considering he got me arrested in the first place." Then, Devin's vocabulary slipped up. "I'd love to bring him here." She realized her mistake quickly, and, without a doubt made Sidney confused. "If he were alive." Devin added, swallowing as Sidney nodded. The latter didn't think anything of the slip up past that and followed Kincaid inside to his office with Devin trailing behind.

 _Almost let it out there, Dev. Keep it together, you've done it for a few years now. It's not that big of a deal, right? Right!_ Her brain paused to think. _Call Randy, check up on him. Ask him if any more stalker-Stu mail came._

"You coming?" Sidney asked, sticking her head outside of Kincaid's office while watching Devin pull out her cellphone.

"I've gotta make a call, okay? I'll be right there." Devin replied, watching her nod and move back to her former spot in the office. Devin dialed her house, the dull ringing from the line filled her right ear. "C'mon." She muttered. It went to voicemail and she sighed. The voicemail played then:

 ** _You've reached the residence of how-the-hell-did-you-get-this-number! Anyway, if you're a tax collector, you're looking for the wrong person. Stop harassing me! If you're a telemarketer, look, I know it's your job, but seriously, step off. Leave a voicemail at that annoying beep, and if I like you enough, I'll drop some change on a call for you._**

Devin cringed at her voicemail, shaking her head slightly. She hesitated for a moment as the beep sounded, checked around her and spoke. "Hey, baby, answer the phone... Yeah, if you can, you need to get Siggy and Blackjack to the vet. I can't remember the last time I took them, so it's time for them to go. Call me back, okay? I'm gonna try the second extension cell." She hung up, and did exactly as she said she would.

 ** _Hello. Would you like to play a game? You've reached the secondary extension line of a one Double Penetration. I'm kidding, it's Devin Prescott. You really should not have his number either, if you've heard my other voicemail. Besides, how are you even getting these numbers? You should not call me here, nor there, you should not call me anywhere._**

Once more, Devin left a message similar to the first, telling Randy to check the messages. She then called his cell. It was the standard, automated voicemail message answer. Randy hadn't set it considering he thought it would be a bad idea. She left him a message and saw Sidney stand from where she was, walking into the hall to wave her over.

"Randy, babe, I'm not gonna say I worry, 'cause I don't do that shit, but c'mon. Pick up the phone, any phone! Pick one or all three! Call me back, okay? I have some juicy details about what's going down over here." She blurted out, waving Sidney off. "I think we should tell Sidney, at least. It might break her heart more, honestly, knowing you've been alive, but that's neither here nor there currently. Anyway, I love you." Devin hung up and sighed.

 _Come to think of it..._ She thought. _It's been nothing but radio silence on Stu's end. No mail for the last week or so._ Devin scratched the back of her neck before she went to Kincaid and Wallace's office, telling Sidney to "chill out" shortly after, but only because of her panicky arm waves. Kincaid began talking, he had likely kept silent as Sidney sat in his office, unable to make conversation.

"What do you now about trilogies?" Sidney questioned, watching and waiting for Kincaid's reaction.

"You mean, like movie trilogies?" Kincaid replied, watching the older twin. Devin rolled her eyes.

Sidney was holding a book that Devin hadn't noticed before, but she quickly dropped it back onto Kincaid's desk.

"You seem to like movies, detective."

He laughed softly, the sound making Devin want to roll her eyes into infinity. "Call me Mark, would you." He urged. "Because I'm gonna keep calling you Sidney."

Sidney glanced to Devin and saw her blue haired sister make a gesture with her finger, acting like she was about to hurl. It was like he forgot Devin was there, as if she didn't exist.

"I'll call you Mark when you catch the killer, detective."

Devin, being Devin, had the urge to go "ooooo" and point at him, but seeing as how everyone else was acting professional and boring, she decided to do the same.

"All I know about movie trilogies is that in the third one," He paused to look at Sidney and then glance at Devin, holding eye contact longer than he had with Sidney. "All bets are off." Devin crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed (somehow) that he actually had some common sense. Usually, any cop would brush off their warnings and went full-force at the killer with some knuckle head approach that was "fool proof".

"Did you request this case?" Sidney asked, a strange tone to her voice.

Kincaid looked back down at his work, writing something as he stood bent over his desk. "No. They tend to put me on the ones that deal with the business. I grew up here, and I know my way around the studios."

"Lucky you." Devin muttered, blowing some hair out of her face as she watched him write. "Must be exciting, beautiful place, beautiful people." Sidney began, poking his desk phone and books with her fingers. Devin, once more, rolled her eyes.

"To me, Hollywood is about death."

Devin raised her eyebrows. _Well, slow down there, Mr. Cheerful._ She thought, glancing at Sidney momentarily before looking back at Kincaid's shoulders, seeing he moved from his desk to the board.

"Excuse me?" Sidney asked, watching him slowly press a fluorescent green sticky note to the cork board.

"I'm a homicide detective, remember?"

"Oh, shit. right." Devin said, watching him glance back at her. Kincaid continued.

"When you see what I see, day in and day out... The violence that people do to each other, you get haunted."

 _Somebody call the Ghostbusters._ Devin almost snorted. Every drop, dribble and trace of sympathy she had, was not being directed towards Mark Kincaid.

"I think you know about that." Kincaid stated, watching Sidney shrink down in her chair. Devin felt protective, suddenly. As he leaned closer to her, she stepped loudly, her solid-heeled boots smacking the ground as she did. She stepped just behind Sidney's chair, forcing the fraternizing detective to look up at her and see her angry eyes. "You both do." He said almost weakly, the slight sneer on Devin's lips causing him to wonder how many guys got close to her, or girls for that matter, considering she seemed to have a stick up her ass the entire time she'd been there.

Truth was, for that matter, Devin didn't think it the proper time to be _flirting_ with two surviving victims of the last killing spree of good ol' Ghostface. Kincaid, despite the paler twin staring him down, continued after Sidney asked him something.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I know what it's like to see ghosts that don't go away... To be watching a scary movie in your head, whether you want to or not." He was whispering now, his voice low. "Watching it alone."

 _That's rich. This stuff isn't scary, it's absolute bullshit. Sure, getting shot isn't fun, getting stabbed isn't fun, and being stalked is nerve racking as all hell, but it's not scary. It's life._ Devin argued in her head _Or my life, anyway._

"Ghosts are tough, you can't shoot ghosts." Sidney replied, watching him. _No fucking shit._ Devin's voice echoed inside her head.

"Can't arrest ghosts." _Hello, Einstein! "_ But the best way to stop being haunted, is to be with people. You're here, you're not hiding. You've done the right thing, Miss Prescott." He said, directing it at Sidney as he saw the look on Devin's face. "And so have you, Miss Prescott. Dealing with your ghosts is most difficult for those who refuse to."

 _Could've been Mrs. Meeks if those fucking pricks over at Windsor weren't such numb nuts... Might get a chance of making it Mrs. Meeks soon enough._ Her conscious turned bitter, then. _And refuse!? I'm not refusing shit, Kincaid._

"Call an exorcist." Devin said suddenly, arms still crossed.

"I beg your pardon?" Kincaid asked, glancing up at her.

"They deal with exorcisms. Y'know, expelling of the dead, allowing them to move onto wherever. Or call an eye doctor, 'cause if you're seeing Casper, then honey, there are some issues that need to be dealt with."

"Devin!" Sidney hissed.

"What?" The opposite female asked, obviously not concerned for anything as Kincaid looked down slightly.

"It's fine." Kincaid dismissed, Devin felt her phone buzzing.

"No, it isn't fine." Sidney replied, sitting up to watch Devin walk. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take this call." Devin replied, removing her phone from her pocket to show the screen lighting up. She walked from the room backwards, almost bumping into someone. As she turned, apologized and answered the phone, she spoke.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, my phone died." She heard Randy say. "Anyway, I took Siggy and Blackie to the vet, I bought some groceries, checked the mail..." She heard the cats meow, and then a can opening. Randy tucked the phone under his ear as he began to scoop some wet cat food onto two small dishes for the cats. "Speaking of which, no new mail from our personal stalker."

"Oh." Devin muttered. Randy furrowed his eyebrows, setting the dishes down before going back to wrap the can in cling wrap, covering the remainder of the food as he tucked it into the fridge.

"You sound disappointed, babe... Why do you sound disappointed?"

"I don't like the radio silence, is all." Devin said slowly, smiling to a passing officer. "Uh, so Martha was here."

"Hey! She delivered my movie!"

"Yeah, with my oh-so gracious cameo." Devin muttered, she heard Randy laugh. It made her smile. "Including my crazy sex hair and changing in the background."

"Hey, you've got some pretty great sex hair. You should get an award."

"Be quiet." Devin said, shaking her head as a slight pink tinge went to her cheeks. "Anyway, this Kincaid detective guy is a real piece of work."

"How so?" Randy's voice sounded inquisitive.

"First off, he's flirting with the both of us."

This caused a slight tone adjustment from Randy. "You and Sid?"

"Yeah, kinda stupid, honestly... It would be funny if we weren't in the middle of a murder investigation."

"Yeah, funny." Randy said, obviously a little zoned out.

"You're not jealous, right? You beat everybody by a long shot. Besides, who the hell else am I gonna watch horror movies with?"

"So, I'm just your viewing buddy, is that it?" He fake sniffled. Devin, watching Sidney and Kincaid from a little distance away, smiled.

"Yeah." There was a short silence. "You there?"

"Sorry, yes. I thought I saw something outside, I think that deer is back again."

Devin groaned. "Don't deal with it yourself, Bambi's got some antlers, okay? I don't want you dead for real."

"How is Sid?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She's good." Devin said quietly. "I think we should tell them, soon. After this is over, just get on a plane and be like 'Hey, he's alive."

"Yeah, we should... It's stupid being cooped up here. But hey, I love you. I gotta go eat a carton of ice cream before it expires."

"Have fun, don't throw up." Devin paused. "Love you. Bye." She told him, just before she hung up. She couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Stu hadn't brought them anything, he stopped toying with them for a couple weeks and she was now away from home. Devin slowly walked back to Kincaid's office, nearly knocking into a coffee-runner. She smiled at him and he smiled back, apologizing just as she did before he went back around the desks and set the coffees on the desks that she figured normally occupied the cups.

Devin saw the coffee pot in the breakroom earlier, and couldn't help but wonder if whomever provided the breakroom coffee, was shit at making it or they hadn't made a fresh pot. Oh, what a time to worry about _coffee,_ of all things.

* * *

 _ **Mrs. Marie Woods Winchester said:**_

 _ **As much as I could could see myself as Devin without the weird crush on past Steve. I think they should have told Sidney, Gaoe, and Dewey that Randy was alive. I can understand pretending he was dead so that no one would come after him, but Devin and his family weren't the only ones that loved him. I mean Sidney grew up with Randy too that was her best friend, Dewey cares about all them as if their his siblings since he lost Tatum. Now, Gale maybe not love Randy but I'm sure she likes him and feels guilt about his presumed death since they left him alone looking for Ghostface. I think Devin's being selfish and greedy as much as I understand her side. Also she never told anyone about Stu's "gifts" that she got over the years or seeing him at Windsor College. That can change a lot of events and more people can die included her, Sid and Randy.**_

 **My response; Yeah, I mean, she still likes Stu, in a way. Which is why she hasn't said anything. (I think you meant Stu instead of Steve?) And yeah, she SHOULD have told them, because hell, you're right, she's not the only one who loves him and even though she thinks she's protecting him, it's more damaging than anything. I've kind of wanted to have people view her as selfish because she believes that Randy should be just hidden, all the time. And no, she didn't say anything about Stu's gifts. That's another thing, I'm going to have her straight up talk to Dewey and be like YO HEY WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SHIT HEAD WAS ALIVE STILL because I don't know if you've noticed, but I've made Devin kind of rockheaded.  
**


	5. 005 Ready For Everything Except That

_**A/N: I hate to say this, honestly, but this is just a filler considering I'm desperately trying to catch up on some (way) overdue schoolwork. I can't currently open Netflix to write, but I promise I will for the next chapter. So for now, you can read about Randy staying at home alone and trying not to panic over weird ass sounds (and other fun stuff that I don't want to spoil).**_

* * *

Randy, only upon finishing his call with Devin, went (shoeless) to the mail box out front to retrieve any mail they got. He pulled the flap down and stuck his hand inside, carefully pulling out the contents as to not catch them on the inner-ridges of the box. Randy began shuffling through them as he walked back to the house.

"Bill...bill... Card from Martha." He muttered, tucking it under his chin as he walked. "Another bill... Promotion for cable." He paused, the yellow envelope beneath the rest made him sigh. "Stu." He muttered, his eyes scanning over their address on the front. He walked inside to set the whole pile on the kitchen bar before going back to the door and locking it. He kept the card from Martha in his hands and went to the couch, sitting down as he tore it open.

"Oh, a dinner party." Randy muttered, his sweatshirt hanging loosely around him as he shifted slightly. There was basically a plead from Martha to come at the bottom and he sighed. He stood from the couch and went to the house phone, dialling Martha.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, Martha."

" _Randy!"_ She squealed and Randy smiled, happy to hear her voice. " _How are you?"_

"Good, I'm good." He paused. "How are you?"

" _Excellent! I saw Devin a little while ago!"_

Randy smiled a bit more. "Yeah, she called me and told me. Thanks for delivering that tape." He swallowed, pausing for a moment. "How are mom and dad?"

Martha didn't reply right away, and he could hear her sigh on the other end. " _They're doing okay. You know mom loves Devin, but you're her son, Randy... She just wants to see you."_

"And she will, I'm coming to that dinner party."

 _"Really!?"_ Martha said with excitement and slight disbelief. " _Oh, that's wonderful! I'll tell mom and dad!"_

"Hey, Martha?" Randy asked as he glanced out the kitchen window, seeing the edge of what appeared to be antlers there. "Can I call you back?"

" _But we haven't been talking that long."_ She stated, Randy could hear the pout in his sister's voice.

"I know, I know. But I gotta take care of something, okay? I'll call you back soon."

" _Promise?"_

Randy nodded to himself. "Promise. I love you, baby sis."

" _Don't call me that, you fossil."_ Martha joked.

"I'm not that old." Randy said in a hurt tone.

This caused a giggle to escape from his sister. " _Love you, be careful with whatever you're doing."_

"You got it." Randy said, hanging up shortly after. As he put the phone back onto the cradle, he noticed something. The yellow envelope didn't have a return address on it. Usually it did, even if it was just some random address. But the post office had regulations. " _No letters without return addresses, or they'll be discarded."_ He picked up the envelope and spoke.

"Why doesn't this have a return address?" He mused, and almost dropped it when he realized why. _It was hand delivered._ He nearly ripped it open, turning it upside down to pour out it's contents before he scrambled to lift them. It was a simple picture, one that caused Randy's heart to sting. It was Devin propping Randy up in the news van, the one he was stabbed to "death" in. He turned it over to see writing on the back.

" _You didn't die the first time, here's your second chance."_ He read aloud and dropped the picture, his hand shaking as he looked around.

He saw the deer outside again and nearly screamed, the panic rising in his veins as he slipped on his shoes and opened the front door. He walked out of it, closing it slowly behind himself as he walked around his and Devin's shared home. He wanted to be sure, he wanted to be _positive_ that it was a deer he saw. So, embracing his naturally "brave" personality that was currently overwhelmed with fear, he walked in the direction he thought the animal had gone in. Sure, when the little creature first came around he was just that - little. Devin would make sure he was okay considering he was a deer with shaky legs and a skittish attitude, as most deer possessed the latter trait, she wanted to check on him. Then he started getting bigger, and braver, and _bolder._ Neither Devin, nor Randy for that matter, could go up to him and lead him from the property with carrots or bunches of grass.

They closed their gate to him even if they'd left it open before. They could hear his antlers and hooves pushing against the gate every so often, they got use to it. But as he went from Bambi to a buck, they couldn't even get into his line of sight. Randy, considering the fact that they often closed and chained the gate to keep him out, was both concerned and curious as to how he got on their lawn. He had seen him go past the window, or what he thought was the muscular creature.

He sighed to himself, looking at the ground for an trampled bits of grass. Much to his disappointment, and annoyance and _panic_ , Randy found nothing. Not a single disturbed blade of grass. This led him to become confused as he looked at the ground. He heard a soft thump and brought his head up. He looked around himself, behind, ahead and side to side. But no buck met his eyes. He continued surveying the grounds before he once more heard the thump. Randy groaned and saw the gate was open, it was moving slightly and thumping against it's wooden frame. The brunette man turned back around to start back to the front of the house.

"Damn it." Randy muttered, ready to call animal control as he stuffed his hand in his pocket to fish out his phone. He dropped his head to look at his phone. But Randy, in the middle of removing his phone from his pocket, stopped abruptly. As he brought his head up he took in a deep breath. There, in front of him, was the buck he had been looking for. His front, right hoof was smacking against the ground in a sort of taunt. Randy swallowed slightly, unable to move as he stared at the animal and the animal stared back at him.

"You've certainly gotten bigger, Spike." Randy observed, getting a sort of snort-response from the buck. Devin and Randy had named him, mainly due to his large, spike-like antlers. Every time they grew back, they looked to be sharper. "What are you like... two hundred pounds?" He asked, hearing the creak of the gate. He didn't want to turn as he let out a shaky breath, his heart racing.

"Actually," He heard behind him and froze completely. The slightly goof voice but the immediate snap-back to seriousness struck him hard. "More like three-fifty. He could take you down easily... Right where you stand, Randy."

Randy felt a cold, circular tipped object press to the back of his head. "You sure?" Randy asked, trying to remain calm even as each one of his horror movie freaked senses were on red-alert, blaring like sirens in his mind. Suddenly, the buck backed off, his body retreating to somewhere else around the house. Randy felt the gun. or what he assumed was a gun, move around his head and his blue eyes met the much more ice covered ones before him.

"Positive." Stu smirked, tilting his head slightly as Randy gulped, withdrawing his hand from his pocket to let go of his phone. It was stupid, he knew that. "But I'd honestly rather kill you myself."

* * *

 ** _Only thing I've got to say is this: fuck._**


	6. 006 Check Caller ID

_**A/N: Time to answer some questions!**_

 _ **1.Q.) AprilDancer007:**_ _Yep. I knew it. I hope Spike comes to the rescue._

 _ **1.A.) Spike is... Spike. Bad shit happens around bucks, or stags, whatever you want to call them.**_

 _ **2.Q.) ShadowSpade:**_ _Oh no Stu found Randy what's gonna happen now?!_

 _ **2.A.)**_ _ **Read and find out, my sweet!**_

 _ **3.Q.) Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester:**_ _Yeah, I meant Stu but stupid autocorrect changed it and I forgot to proofread. I'm glad Randy is going to show everyone he's alive. Yes, Devin is rockheaded. I saw that the from the beginning but I'm glad she's finally seeing things from another side. If she had said something about Stu's creepy "gifts" Randy wouldn't be in hiding or in a life or death situation without help. I honestly can't see why she still has any feels for Stu but hated Billy with a passion. Stu was just as bad as Billy if not worse he was willing to kill because of peer pressure? Stu was willing to kill her friends and family also to rape her. I can't possibly see a part that I could even fathom let alone like of him. Billy had a reason a stupid, selfish and psychopathic reason but a reason none the less. His Mother left because Mrs. Prescott was sleeping with his Dad. Stu was pressured, really just because he could and wanted too._

 _ **3.A.) The dynamic I have going is weird, because, you see, Devin hated Billy mainly because he tried (and succeeded) on pulling one (or a few) over on Sidney. But she liked Stu for a little while, even before he started to become psychotic. It's like a coping mechanism, in a way. If you remember, she didn't hesitate to "kill" Stu. He was harming her Sid, and going to harm Devin, so she went all killer-y on his ass. And the peer pressure thing, yeah. It's shit what Stu did, Billy had motive but Stu didn't. He didn't even kill because of peer pressure. He did it because he thought it was**_ _ **fun.**_ _ **If you've seen how Sidney reacts (on screen) to the killers, you'll notice she adopted a bit of technique to killing each one from another, in a way. But so as Devin, but in a way that's more evolved mainly because she adopts strategies from horror movies. That's her realm, her field. And you'll see (or read, rather) soon enough that Devin isn't as grounded as she may appear.**_

 _ **4.Q.) Straight Edge Queen:**_ _Ahh! I knew Randy was in for trouble. I could totally see Stu saying those things at the end. Great job! Fingers crossed that Randy survives!_

 _ **4.A.) Thanks so much, but thank you most of all for reading! (Every single on of you!) Also, I try and stick myself in Stu's mind while I write, even from other perspectives mainly because he is always there. Always lurking, watching, waiting to strike. And Randy, poor Randy, he wishes his torment would just end. (Perhaps he might get what he wants? You'll have to read to find that out.)**_

 _ **P.S; Thank you all again for reading, this is winding down and I'm totally going to (try) to tackle Scream 4!**_

* * *

"Here's the deal," Kincaid said, standing up before twisting around to pull his blazer off his chair. "I'm off to search the set. I think what you saw is real, that's the good news." He informed, looking down at Sidney as she looked up at him. Devin was leaning against the closed door now, something he hadn't noticed which was odd, considering she was basically right in front of his face.

"How is that good news?" Sidney asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Because that means we're dealing with an ordinary flesh-and-blood killer."

"Sounds like amazing news." Devin said sarcastically, getting Kincaid to glance up at her.

Kincaid spoke again, directing it towards both females. "I know how to handle guys like that."

"Oh, yeah? How?" Sidney asked, glancing at Devin to see her arms crossed over her chest with a slightly annoyed looked on her face.

"Catch him, or kill him." Kincaid replied easily, his voice suddenly had a grim tone to it and Devin felt her intrigue spike. Kincaid approached Devin or the door, rather and waited for her to move before he pushed opened the door and began to leave.

"Hey, detective?" Sidney asked, her voice sweet. Devin rolled her eyes as Kincaid was quick to turn back around. "What's your favorite scary movie?"

Devin smiled a bit, looking down as she still had her arms crossed. Kincaid walked over to Sidney, leaned down and as he was a few inches from her face he whispered gruffly: "My life." This caused Devin to glance at Sidney as she watched Kincaid walked away.

"Mine too."

"Personally mine is _Halloween H20: 20 Years Later._ Thanks for asking." Devin filled in, causing her sister to laugh softly. "We should get going." Devin said after a long pause, the silence was a bit awkward.

"What if Kincaid comes back?" Sidney questioned, watching Devin shrug.

"Then he'll call us, or you, for that matter." Devin sighed gently, looking over her sister. "Let's go get something to eat, okay?"

XxX

Devin and Sidney were walking back from a diner they'd found, and Devin, being Devin, had snatched a handful of ketchup packets and stuffed them into her pocket. She ate out of one as the two walked.

"That's disgusting." Sidney observed, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

Devin laughed, shaking her head as she licked her lips. "You've seen me do this for my entire life."

"It's still gross." Sidney muttered. "I'm gonna call Dewey to see if he got anything." She did just that, calling him and holding her phone out. Little did the two know, someone else was calling him too. Somewhere around town, Dewey spoke. _"Riley here."_ Came the answer after a short ring.

And another spoke too. "Dewey, it's Sidney. I've got Devin here, too." But it wasn't Sidney, and Devin wasn't remotely near the caller.

" _Hey, ladies. I'm with Gale. We're on our way to see you."_

"No, listen, we're not at the station. John Milton called us and said he had something to tell me. Something about our mom." The voice added.

"Which means we're heading over to his place." Devin, or who Dewey thought to be her, stated.

" _Wait, Sid, Dev, I'm not so sure that's a good idea."_ Dewey said, concern in his voice.

"I tried talking her out of it." Devin's voice informed. Sidney sighed.

"It's okay, Dewey. Kincaid's with us, We've got official big-time L.A.P.D. protection. But I'd feel better if you were there."

" _We're on our way, but still, ladies-"_

"Thanks." Came the hurried reply. Too bad that the small group in the car had no idea it wasn't the twins.

XxX

By the time Dewey, Jennifer and Gale had gotten to Milton's party and figured out it wasn't Sidney or Devin who called them, the killer had already begun his murderous spree. First, he took down Roman. Then Angelina, then he attempted to take down Tyson. Then Jennifer, but as Gale and Dewey wandered the mansion's halls, Tyson was nowhere to be found. They assumed he'd escaped or, possibly, had been killed and hidden, but they felt trapped as they realized sooner or later, if they were all rounded up, Devin and Sidney wouldn't be too far behind.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter is shit, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Update: A/N; I didn't realize that I somehow got this to copy about three times in the same document, so I edited it to be the way it originally was. Y'know, one copy of the thing I wrote instead of it repeating two extra, unnecessarily annoying times.**_


	7. 007 Oh, What Tangled Webs We Weave

_**A/N: I'm genuinely very sorry about the last chapter. It was lame. This one is better. This is the second to last chapter before any epilogue pops up. Also, I'm angry at myself because I find Roman attractive. I find Mickey, Stu and Billy attractive, especially with knifes in their hands and blood on their skin. This is the only series where I'm genuinely attracted to the killers for being killers. I mean, Matthew Lillard is a babe and so is Timothy Olyphant but DUDE.  
**_

 _ **Warning; Graphic depictions of violence, sexual assault mention, swearing, neglect mention, just bad shit all around. It's the end of the third Scream movie, so much shit went down.**_

 _ **Extra: I changed the title and the description because it was stupid sounding. Also, I don't know if I'll actually tackle Scream 4. I haven't seen it yet and I don't know where I could find it, but at the same time, if I don't, I'll regret it.  
**_

* * *

The twins were sat once more in Kincaid and Wallace's shared office when Sidney noticed something beneath a stack of files. Two somethings, actually.

"What is it?" Devin questioned, seeing her sister pull two files from beneath the pile. Sidney didn't say anything, she only handed her a blue folder and then opened the one she held in her hands. Devin furrowed her eyebrows as she stared down at the folder. She sighed and opened it, getting more confused as she saw herself inside of it. "What the hell is this, Sid?"

"Files on us." Sidney muttered, looking down. "He highlighted all this stuff about us, Devin."

Devin nodded, her fingers smoothing down over the clipped newspaper articles, the pictures of her, the _stories_ of her. "I can see that." She shrugged slightly, dismissing it easily. "He's a detective, maybe he needed these to see what he'd be dealing with." Devin looked at her sister, watching her look through the things.

"If he wanted to know he should have went and gotten Billy's file, Stu's file," Sidney paused as she glanced up to see Devin turn away, looking everywhere else but at her. "Or Mrs. Loomis' files... Mickey's files probably wouldn't be hard to find."

"Sidney..." Devin said, she had continued to look through her file. "He has baby pictures of us, Sid."

Just then, Sidney's phone rang and she turned away to pull it from her bag.

"Hello?" She asked, answering the phone as she then continued to look through everything.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice said back, Devin could hear it. It sounded like her, Sidney, that is. Devin pursed her lips, watching her sister stop what she was doing.

"Who is this?" Sidney questioned, expecting an answer. The voice repeated what she asked and Devin froze, her fingers brushing against a picture of her and Randy leaving Windsor college, the two being rushed by reporters and cameramen. She frowned at the picture before shaking her head.

"Why does he have all of this..." Devin muttered, looking down. "This is creepy." She breathed, her phone ringing as well. She checked the caller I.D but before she could even think about answering or rejecting it, the phone stopped ringing.

"Um, who's calling?" Sidney asked, pressing a hand to her forehead before dropping it. The voice on the other end repeated that too, and did it the exact same way. She paused for a couple seconds. "Gale, Dewey, whoever... Call me back, I can only hear myself."

Devin was curious now, more than before. She was also concerned.

" _I only hear you too, Sidney."_ The voice said and Devin nearly jumped out of her chair upon hearing the raspy, gravely voice once more.

"Sid, hang up." Devin urged. "We'll go get Wallace." Sidney ignored her sister and looked around the police room.

"Who is this?" Sidney asked, moving back in her seat.

" _The question isn't who I am. The question is, who's with me?"_

Sidney felt a lump in her throat as she glanced at Devin.

 _"Sidney, stay away!"_ and _"Sidney! Devin!"_ came from the other end. Devin recognized the voices. Sidney felt like she was being watched, especially as she got up to go into the main police room but the voice spoke. " _Don't do it, if you do one thing to attract attention to yourself, one thing, I'll kill them both. Now, do you have somewhere we can be alone?"_

Devin watched Sidney lean against the doorjamb, her head swimming as she glanced to her sister.

"Yes." Sidney whispered, looking around.

" _Go there._ " The voice ordered, the chilling demeanor lacing their voice called Sidney to shiver. " _Make sure Devin tags along, after all, she's a big part of this."_

Sidney pulled Devin with her to the room behind Kincaid and Wallace's office. She held the phone up to Devin's ear, making sure she could still hear it, too.

" _It's hard being friends with you, Sidney, and you two Devin. When you're friends with the Prescott twins, you die."_ The killer stated, he sounded like he was absolutely toying with them. It was disconcerting, to say the least. " _Well, these friends don't have to die, ladies. It's up to you... You don't want them to die like Randy, do you?"_ There was a slight chuckle to his voice as Sidney handed Devin the phone to look around, hopefully not hearing his next words. _"But he didn't really die, did he, Devin?"_

Devin didn't say anything as Sidney came back to the phone. "How do we know their voices are -"

" _Real?"_ The killer questioned, slight amusement in his voice. " _How do you know you're not hearing things? How do you know I'm not someone in your head? Someone you know?"_

Devin wanted to speak but was interrupted as Dewey called out. " _Don't come here, Devin! Sidney, please, don't come here_!"

" _Dewey!"_ The twins heard her voice as there was a low grunt, one of pain, almost.

"You're dead." Sidney whispered, thinking the worst things, tears in her eyes as Devin listened to the conversation.

" _I don't want them, I want you. Both of you."_ There was a pause. " _It's simple. If you both show yourselves, they survive. You run, they die!"_ There was a stabbing sound and a scream following this, Gale's voice frantic on the other end. " _Don't you wanna know who killed her? Who killed your mother?"_

"Billy Loomis and Stu Macher did, you fucker!" Devin snapped, her lips curling upwards into a sneer.

" _Wrong!"_ They snapped back.

"Where?" Sidney asked, moving her hand to gently rest on Devin's arm, shaking her head slightly, telling her to silently back off.

" _She'd have been so happy, girls, to know we'd be together."_

"Where!?" Sidney and Devin screamed in unison, the latter of the two angrier as she balled her hands into fists.

" _I'll call you when you're on your way."_ Then the line went dead and the twins looked at each other.

"Shit, shit!" Sidney cried out, breathing heavily.

"Sid, calm down, okay -" She paused, watching Sidney sit down at the desk behind them and start digging through the drawers. "What're you...?" She trailed off, her sister holding up a small gun. Devin swallowed as her sister's eyes met her own. The blue haired woman nodded curtly, watching her stand. "Let's roll." Devin said with clenched fists at her sides.

XxX

Devin and Sidney stepped out onto John Milton's property, they were behind the house. The two walked slowly and quietly around the pool, seeing Tyson on the ground. Bloody. Dead. Sidney's phone rang and she tore it from her pocket, answering it quickly. Devin looked around, turning her head in search of the killer.

"What?" Sidney snapped, angry, to say the least.

" _You two follow directions well."_ He paused, his voice somehow becoming more grim. " _Now, welcome to the final act. See that metal detector?"_ Sidney closed her eyes for a split second before they opened and found the detector. She took a deep breath and reached out, gently poking Devin's arms before pointing at the detector. " _Use it, both of you."_ Devin scanned herself first, the only beeping came from her glasses and her earrings. " _Now you, Sidney."_

Sidney took it from her sister and went over her left leg, avoiding her right before scanning up her chest, Derek's letters setting off the detector. " _Everywhere, Sidney, the other leg too."_ She did as advised and scanned her leg, a static-like beeping came from the small tool and Devin clenched her jaw, her shoulders falling in a sort of annoyed way.

" _Show it to me."_ The voice said, clearly watching the two as Sidney pulled the gun from her shoe. " _Throw it in the pool."_

Sidney did as told, putting the phone on speaker, finally, as they were in an open space. " _Now, come inside."_

"No, fuck you." Devin hissed, Sidney saying "No fucking way" in unison with her. "How are we supposed to know they're not dead already?"

" _They're right inside, waiting for you... Look for yourself."_ The two looked at each other before Devin turned the phone off speaker, not wanting to give away exactly where they were standing, even though the killer knew. The two walked closer to the house, sideways, though as they looked through the opening to see Dewey tied up. Devin watched Sidney walk inside and swallowed, a huge lump was resting in her throat. " _Now that we're all here, the party can begin."_

Sidney began untying Dewey as Devin worked on the ties around Gale. "How you holding up?" She questioned.

"I'm okay, I'd be better if I was out of this fucking nightmare." Gale told Devin, getting a grim laugh.

"You and me both." Devin replied, her fingers quick to try and undo the knots. Sidney was beside her, the same frantic movements were being used on Dewey's ties.

"Where is he?" Sidney asked Dewey as she ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"I don't know." Dewey replied, frantically looking around. Suddenly, the killer strutted in. "He's right there!" Dewey screamed, earning a scream from Sidney as she stood, Devin falling backwards from her crouched position. The killer pushed Sidney to the ground, hard, at that. Just before he turned his attention to Devin. He began towards her as she basically crab-walked away from him, scrambling backwards. He took out his knife, blood covered and sharp just before Sidney took the small gun from the holster on her ankle.

"Think again." Sidney snapped, standing as she pointed it at him. He stepped back from Sidney, obvious surprise in his movements. "It's your turn to scream, asshole." She then shot him five times, knocking him down. Devin didn't like the way he went down, something was off about it but she shook the feeling and crawled back to Dewey and Gale. She continued working on Dewey's ties, as Sidney worked on Gale's.

"Hurry!" Dewey urged.

"Quiet!" Devin hissed as Gale looked over the twins.

"Uh..." She muttered, looking in the hallway. "Sidney, where is he?"

Devin turned her head at the exact time her sister did, their eyes locking on the empty space of the hallway. Sidney stood and raised her gun as Devin followed, behind her sister as she had flashbacks to Stu's house, when Sidney raised the gun to Randy _and_ Stu. She felt small as she waited for the killer to strike, but no killer came barrelling down the hall. Only Detective Kincaid.

"I heard shots. " He informed, the gun he was holding was much bigger than Sidney's peashooter. "Tyson's dead."

"We know." Devin replied, standing beside her sister now, instead of behind.

He was clearly confused and most likely a bit scared. "What's going on?"

"What are you doing here, Kincaid?"

"Looking for you. Both of you." Kincaid replied, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Dewey and Gale looked to each, getting the same idea. It was might convenient that Kincaid just happened to show up. Devin stared at him. "Tyson said there was a party here tonight and I thought, 'uh-oh, third act celebration.' I thought I'd check it out."

"Alone? Where's your partner?" Sidney asked, Devin speaking beside her.

"Yeah, where's Wallace?"

He stared at the two, smiling a bit as Devin narrowed her eyes before he holstered his weapon. "Miss Prescott," He paused, gesturing to Devin for the first part, Sidney for the second. "And Miss Prescott, I'm here to help. Put the gun down." He repeated the last sentence just as Devin glanced back at Gale and Dewey, all three sharing the same thought. Sidney lowered her weapon. Devin turned her head back to keep her eyes on Kincaid. She saw a fluid motion of black behind her and pushed Sidney, and Kincaid ran at Devin, attempting to push her before a blade sliced through the back of her shoulder. She fell against Kincaid and the killer used that distraction to stab Kincaid as well, right through the front of his shoulder before he began fighting with the killer.

Devin looked to where Sidney had fallen as she clutched her shoulder. She crawled over to her sister and began shaking her awake. "Wake up, Sid." She urged, holding her shoulder tightly. Sidney was getting the same words from Dewey and Gale, and she came to, pulling her gun from her belt before getting an eye on Kincaid and the killer. Devin was watching them, the two swinging violently and slamming into everything.

"Shoot the fucker!" Gale shouted just as Kincaid pushed the killer off of him, he aimed to grab him but was kicked, turn and shoved into the fireplace mantel. His head smacked into it and then fell. Sidney aimed for the killer, shooting just over his head as he ducked, almost tauntingly rising back up. Her gun clicked as Devin took in a staggered breath from her place on the floor, watching Sidney throw away her gun.

"You want us, motherfucker!? Come and get us!" Sidney screamed, pulling Devin up from the ground as she went to the door. She couldn't unlock it, though, and the killer charged at the two. They swung themselves to avoid him as he crashed through the glass door.

"Run!" Dewey screamed as the twins took off. They found Milton's office and locked it, the two looking around for an exit. Sidney saw something then and had Devin follow her. Sidney tore at the bookshelf she was staring at and found the largest book, tilting it before the bookshelf clicked and came forward. The twins rushed through it, closing it behind themselves as they realized they had found the private screening room. The thing was, someone began towards them under a "bloody" sheet.

A film of their mother was on the projector screen, too. "Have you missed me, girls? Would you like to hold me one last time?" The voice came through, sending chills through Devin. "What's the matter? What are you staring at? Don't you remember your -" There was a pause as the voice became masculine. "Mother?"

Sidney and Devin made a break for it, ramming themselves against the bookshelf-door, even despite Devin's shoulder. They ran around the room, trying all the exits which just appeared to be entrances, considering they wouldn't budge.

"You're not going anywhere, ladies. It's time you came to terms with me and with Mother." He paused. "Maybe you never knew her at all... Maybe you just can't get past the surface of things." The killer tore open his costume, revealing a bulletproof vest and bullets lodged inside of it.

"Who the hell are you?" Sidney asked, staring at the killer.

"The other half of you." He stated, glancing towards Devin. "Or, third part, I guess." He shrugged. "I searched for a mother, too. An actress named Rina Reynolds... Tried to find her my whole life." The movie on the screen changed as he talked. Devin noticed that they were clips, actually. Small videos. "Four years ago, I actually tracked her down... I knocked on her door, thinking she'd welcome me with open arms."

Devin took a deep breath, realizing what he was saying.

"But she had a new life, and a new name: Maureen Prescott. You were the only kids she claimed, Devin, Sidney." He said, nodding to them accordingly. He began to walk around the room, Devin and Sidney following him. Their eyes locked on the Ghostface mask. "She shut me out in the cold forever. Her own son." As he finished this, he took off his mask. Sidney stared at him with disbelief, Devin, on the other hand, was going over the similarities.

"Roman Bridger, director." He held the modulator to his lips. "And brother. She slammed the door in my face, she said I was Rina's child and Rina was dead. Then it struck me, what a good idea... I watched her. I made a home movie, a little family film. It seems Maureen - Mom, she really got around." He was closer to them now. Roman had stepped closer, but the twins hadn't moved. "I mean, Cotton was one thing, everybody knew about that. But Billy's father? That was the key."

Devin didn't look at Sidney, she thought she'd see anger or sadness, so she kept her eyes on Roman. "Thank God for Stu that his father was a loyal man... It didn't hurt my plan, though." He said, watching Devin clench her jaw and hatred fill her eyes. "Your boyfriend," Roman began again, sitting down as he looked at Sidney. "Didn't like seeing his daddy in my film too much. He didn't like it at all. But once I supplied the motivation, all the kid needed was a few pointers. Have a partner to sell out in case you get caught -"

Devin cut him off, clearly angry as she held her shoulder. "Stu was innocent!"

"No, he wasn't!" Roman snapped, anger flooding his eyes in the same way Devin's eyes had done the same her entire life. "What is so fucked up in your head that you think he's innocent?" Roman asked, staring at his sister with a sort of confusion mixing with the anger. He was amused, though. Sidney noticed the slip up in tense, though. She was paying attention to every word. It's something Devin did, and Roman, too. Like they knew something she didn't. "He did all that for _fun!_ "

She didn't speak as Roman shook his head. "Like I was saying, before I was _interrupted,_ he needed someone to frame." _Dad._ Devin thought. "It was like making a movie."

"You." Sidney caught on, piecing everything together. "This is all because of you."

"I'm a director, Sid." He said easily. Roman turned off the projector. "I direct."

"Oh." Sidney said in a mock tone, annoyed by the statement. Devin was getting a bit shaky due to the blood steadily seeping down her back. She couldn't apply a lot of pressure like she wanted, she had to reach around herself.

"I had no idea that they were gonna make a film of their own." Roman said, watching them. "What a film it turned out to be, huh? I mean, introducing Sidney and Devin, the victims! Sidney and Devin, the survivors! Sidney and Devin, the stars!" He said, standing. "Or, Sidney, the star." Roman corrected, glancing at Devin. "Everyone seems to forget about your goon, huh?"

Devin wanted to punch him, slap him, kick him, _anything._ But he was right.

"Because she wasn't romantically involved with a psycho, she's less damaged. Isn't that right?" He laughed, looking at her. "No, she was in love with the horror movie geek. The one who would never get the girl, but he got her." Roman tilted his head. "Still does, isn't that right?"

Devin felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. "What?" Sidney asked, looking at Devin. Devin finally glanced at her sister. Confusion riddled her face.

"She also had a thing for good ol' Stu, though. See, that was a problem, because he had a thing for her, too." Roman made a soft giggling sound. "He still does! Oh, what a twist!" Roman said with excitement. "Randy is alive! Stu is alive! Thank God Mickey isn't still alive or else we'd have a _serious_ problem on our hands!"

"Is he telling the truth?" Sidney whispered, Devin couldn't speak.

"You see, you were so busy wrapped in your own problems, Sidney, you didn't recognize Devin practically _screaming_ for help!" Roman laughed then, a pang of guilt rushing through Sidney. "She brushed it all off, though. Stu wanted to kill Randy the moment he came to the party at his house, and Billy ended up shooting him." He laughed again, a stifled one but still a laugh. "Funny how his mother killed him for real. Hey, next time you 'kill' someone at a party, make sure a third person isn't there to drag him away."

"That was you!" She screamed, her voice giving out on the last word.

"You didn't tell anyone, though. That was stupid, even for you." Roman told her, ignoring her outburst. "You were very rockheaded about the whole thing, I don't know how you're still alive. Or Randy, for that matter. Considering where Stu is."

The frown on Devin's face turned into a scowl. "What are you talking about?" She breathed, almost heavily.

"I'm afraid you won't live to find out." He sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, what tangled webs we weave when we practice to deceive."

"You got what you wanted." Devin said, staring at him. She was worn out, the relief of everything being known was out, but she felt like she wanted to throw up, too.

"Hero and a villain face to face." Sidney said, not looking at her sister. She couldn't, not now. "You know what happens now, the villain dies?"

"Exactly, Sid! But I'm not the villain, you are!" He went to the closet and pulled out John Milton before speaking. "Before we get to him, let's address something, first." He paused. "Even you forget your sister." Roman said, moving towards her.

"What?" Sidney asked.

"You said 'hero'." Roman replied. "Meaning one, and I'm the 'villain'." He said, using air quotes. "Where is she in all of this, huh? Maybe she's in the same boat as me, she never really fit in."

"That's not true." Sidney urged. "She's not like you."

Roman shook his head angrily. "But it is true! You were your Maureen's little _angel!"_ He huffed, watching the twins. "Devin was always a good kid, always nice. Kind, caring. But mother didn't pay as much attention to her as she did you, right? She brushed her aside, gave you everything. That might be why she went after Stu."

Devin didn't speak, then. She wanted to hear it. "She had to have known he was a little fucked up, the way he talked about certain things... There was no way she was naive to it. It was a cry for attention." Devin clenched and unclenched her jaw. _Is he right?_ She asked herself. He cleared his throat, holding his hunting knife to John's throat.

"Here he is, the man who gave away your mother's innocence!" He said, shoving him forward as he walked, keeping the knife to his throat. "What he did to her made her a slut! Didn't it? Huh!? She never recovered from that night, right here in this room!"

Devin furrowed her eyebrows, her mind hazy as she felt the sticky redness against her hand. It was going through her shirt.

"They fucked her three ways from Sunday! Ruined her life!" He said, watching the twins. "Ruined yours too, didn't it, ladies?"

Sidney shook her head, Devin couldn't bring herself to do that, now. She didn't know what to believe.

"Do you hate him, girls?" Roman asked, egging himself on, mainly. "Come on, I know you do. I'm sure you do." He took out something, just then. A recorder.

"I know who you are. I know what happened to my mother, and I want you to understand, I'm gonna make you pay!" Came off the recording device in Sidney's voice, but it wasn't her. Sidney stared in disbelief.

"That's what the police are gonna find on Milton's answering machine, right next to his lifeless, mutilated corpse!"

"Mmp!" John Milton said furiously behind the duct tape on his mouth, shaking his head.

"What? Can't hear you!" Roman informed, ripping the tape off Milton's mouth.

"You don't have to do this." Milton began hurriedly. "Just tell me what you want. I can make it happen. Any picture. Name your budget. Script approval. Final cut!" He shouted, trying to bargain his life.

"I already have it!" Roman shouted before dragging the blade across John's throat, killing him. He shoved him away as Sidney screamed.

"God! You spineless bastard."

Devin, weak as blood streamed from her wound, fell down. Roman glanced to her, and a slight flash of concern went through his eyes. "Get her up!" Roman shouted, using his knife to point at her. Sidney did as told, pulling Devin up only to lean her against the wall. Roman then started towards Sidney.

"No, Sid, that would be you! You did it all!" He said, throwing down the recorder. "You did it, you killed them all! Even your closest friends, even your _sister!_ " He screamed, walking quickly towards her before backing off. He paid no general regard to Devin. "Truth is, I genuinely didn't want Devin to get hurt. I went for you, she pushed you, Kincaid pushed her, trouble ensued, now we're here."

Devin watched from her place on the wall as Roman stood near her. "I just wanted you, but you never go anywhere without your goon." He laughed. "You were living in total isolation, the pressure of another movie about you, the discovery that Milton destroyed Mommy dearest, you finally just snapped!" There was a muffled crash a distance off, but Devin looked to see if Roman or Sidney heard it.

"And who's our hero, huh? The sole survivor. Who's the one who bravely faced down the psychopath and killed her with her own knife!?" He stopped, pointing to himself. "You're gonna pay for the life you stole from me, Sid. For the mother, and for the family," Roman glanced at Devin during his angry rant. "And for the stardom and goddamn it, everything you have that should've been mine!"

"Why don't you stop your whining and get on with it? I've heard this shit before! Stop!" Sidney screamed.

"No!"

"You know why you kill people?"

Roman screamed. "I don't wanna hear it!"

"Because you choose to!" Sidney screamed back. "There is no one else to blame!"

"Stop!" Roman screamed over her. "Fucking damn it!" He beat his hands against is temples, dropping them as he shook with fury.

"Why don't you take some fucking responsibility!?" Sidney screamed, just as Roman hoarsely screamed back.

"Fuck you!" He screamed, Sidney did the same shortly after, the two charging at each other with intent to kill. Roman jumped over the couch to get her but Sidney smacked him with an item she'd pulled off the end table. She tried hitting him again, but he grabbed it and tore it from her, watching her run away. Devin was trying to stay standing, she was trying to move. She began walking along the wall, using it as support. She felt helpless, just like she had with Mickey, with Mrs. Loomis, with Billy, with _Stu._ She hated it. Sidney and Roman fought, dragging each other to the ground. Sidney tried running but Roman grabbed her leg, pulling her back down as she ran.

Roman slapped Sidney then, and Sidney instinctively punched him back the way Devin had taught her. Roman looked surprised at this action as the three in the room heard screaming from the outside. Their names were being called. Roman smacked Sidney again, grabbing her by the hair before slamming her face into the bar. He aimed to stab her, but missed and planted the knife beside her head.

"Gale! Dewey!" Devin called weakly, watching Roman and Sidney fight. "Devin!" She heard, muffled by the bookcase. Sidney smacked Roman around the head with a bottle, causing him to fall and become disoriented. Sidney picked up a chair, going to hit him with it before he kicked her legs out from under her body. She landed near his feet and went to get up before Roman kicked her in the face, grabbing her by the hair and kneeing her in the face, this time. He kicked her stomach, her ribs. He brought her up, punched her and then continued to beat her despite the protests behind the bookshelf.

"Hurry!" Devin called, making her way over to the bookshelf as Roman saw her. He ran at her and grabbed her, dragging her backwards as she let out a scream. One of his arms wound around her ribs and the other around her neck, his hand meeting his shoulder as he held her in a headlock. "I didn't wanna hurt you." He whispered, his grip around her throat tightening. "Just make it easy and give up."

"I'll give up when I die." She hissed, her legs shaky.

"I can arrange that." Roman snapped, his voice harsh in her ear. He pushed her outwards, slamming her against the wall before she smacked into it, bouncing off it almost to flip over the couch. He went back over to Sidney, letting out a loud growl. He picked her up, wrapped his hands around her throat and began choking her. His grip tight, unrelenting. Suddenly, the lights cut out and Roman dropped Sid as someone pounded on the door. She was coughing as Devin lay face down on the ground, glass beneath her from where the bottle had been smashed previously. She heard Kincaid's voice and the door opened slowly, he whispered for both of them but saw Sidney first.

"Where is he?" Kincaid asked. He got his answer when Roman came from behind the door and hit him with a chair, knocking him out. Sidney lay weak and shaking on the ground. Roman looked for Kincaid's gun but saw another a little away from him.

"Lose something?" Sidney asked, suddenly on her feet with Roman's knife in her hand.

"Found something." He replied, picking up the gun and shooting her. She screamed and stumbled backwards. He walked back to her and shot her in the chest, looking around as he heard Dewey and Gale. He was about to leave when Devin spoke, muffled though, by the floor.

"You're too sloppy." She said, blood dripping everywhere now do to her position.

"What?" He asked, stepping towards her. She felt him grip her hair, pulling her head back as blood leaked from her nose from her collision with the wall.

"You're too sloppy." She repeated, her neck hurting because of the angle he pulled it back at.

"How so?" Roman asked, she didn't reply because Dewey and Gale cut her off. Their voices moving around as they did. Roman ran to the door and locked it before turning around. Sidney had moved, somehow. He glanced to Devin immediately and saw her still in place. He walked back to her and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder as he held his knife.

"There are too many survivors." Devin told him from her place over his shoulder. "Too many..." She trailed off, she was waiting to die, honestly.

"I'll knock off a couple more in a second if you just _shut up_." He told her, looking for Sidney as he held her.

"Put me down." Devin ordered weakly, her voice shaky. He leaned against the bar, going to call the other twin just as he got a call himself. He heard a scream behind him and Sidney launched over the counter, stabbing him with the ice pick. Devin fell over with Roman, slamming her body against the edge of the couch as she was curled up, almost, against it. Roman's head was near her stomach as he spoke.

"I shot you."

Sidney pulled up her shirt to reveal the bulletproof vest she was wearing. "I guess we think alike." Sidney replied, staring down at him.

"Mother's dead, and there's nothing you can do about it. I still got to make my movie."

" _Stab 3,_ right?" Sidney asked before stabbing him through the chest. Gale and Dewey bust through the door, going for Sidney. Gale checked on Kincaid, telling him to hang in there. Dewey aimed his gun at Roman and then Gale followed him into the room.

"Roman?" She gasped, seeing him on the ground. "It was Roman?" Roman moved, his right pulling Devin's hand to his before grabbing Sidney's, too. Clutching them tightly before he died, letting go of life. Sidney shook as she stared at him, pulling her hand from his as Gale moved forward to get Devin.

"Careful, Sid. Randy said the killer's always superhuman." Dewey warned, watching Sidney stand.

"You can talk to him about this adventure, soon. Devin knows where he lives now, after all." She said bitterly, turning to glance at Roman then Devin. "Besides, he wasn't superhuman, Dewey. He wasn't superhuman at all."

Just as she said this, Roman shot up screaming, knife ready for more blood as Gale stumbled backwards with Devin. Dewey shot him too many times to count, over six. He unloaded his clip into him.

"You can't fucking kill me!" Roman screamed, his knife up in the air.

"Head!" Sidney screamed,. He kept shooting his chest. "Head, Dewey!"

"What?"

"Head! Shoot him in the head!" Sidney screamed, over Roman's screams. Devin watched as Gale held her up, the smaller woman struggling to do so. Dewey aimed for Roman's head and shot, knocking him backwards as the bullet killed him.

"Thanks." Dewey muttered.

"No problem." Sidney replied, a strangled groan coming from her sister. Kincaid stood with the help of Gale, despite her holding Devin. They needed to get out of there.

XxX

Devin and Sidney weren't on speaking terms by the time they had gotten to the hospital. Sidney was fine, but she didn't even visit her. Sidney filled Dewey and Gale in on what happened, and Gale felt angry but confused, and Dewey felt guilty for not bringing Stu up sooner. Devin went home after a couple days, eager to see Randy, check on him and make sure he was okay.

Little did she know, she'd be greeted with a nasty surprise.


	8. Important Author's Note

_**A/N: I hate doing these, and this isn't bad news, not exactly. It's taking me longer than I thought it would to write the next chapter, and then an epilogue. Plus, I have to start on the new story. I can't get my hands on Scream 4, and it's pissing me off. I don't usually ask this, because you guys are loyal and patient, but I need you all to just hang in there with me. I'm balancing other stories, too. Ones that were a good idea to write at the time, but I can't abandon those, either. Thank you for reading, a new chapter will be out AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**_


	9. 008 Stabbed In The Back

A/N: After a long wait, here you go! It took me a while, but all that's left for this story is an epilogue... If I do one, that is. This chapter is ten pages, thank you all for being so understanding and allowing me the time to write this. As usual, this is gory. Knives, guns, shooting, blood and all that is mentioned and described in detail.

XxXxX

Devin was tucking her phone into her pocket before she steadily rubbed her aching bandaged shoulder as she fished her keys from her pocket, reaching the door in a few short strides. She grasped the handle so she could steadily put in her keys and twisted it, just to make sure she was unlocking it and not locking it. Much to her surprise, the door opened. Devin furrowed her eyebrows and pushed open the door. She glanced behind herself at the freshly-gone sunset to see the looming darkness outside.

"Hello?" She called out, stepping inside of her house before closing the door behind her. "Randy?" Devin shouted, walking around her house. She stepped quietly, going into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the Devin and Randy's room, Randy and Stu were looking around as they followed Devin's place in the house by her footsteps. Stu held his gun to Randy, looking down at him quickly as he pressed it closer to his head.

"Don't make a sound." Stu said to Randy, even though he had a rag in his mouth and duct tape over that. Randy moved slightly in his chair, rolling his eyes at Stu's remark. Randy was annoyed that the only time he and Devin got a break, their psychotic, ex-friend decided to try and kill them. Randy was trying to push the rag out with his tongue, but the duct tape was proving to be far more troublesome.

He shifted in his chair as Stu stepped away from him, his eyes showing sheer panic as Stu opened the door of the bedroom, cringing as it creaked. Randy trying pulling up on his binds, it felt like the hundredth time he'd done it and his wrists were sure to be rubbed raw when he got out of this.

If, he got out of this, that is.

Stu made his way downstairs, finding Devin with her back turned. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen when Stu noticed her attention was on the knife holder. One was missing, she squinted before checking the sink and the counters. It wasn't there. Devin whipped around quickly, Stu hiding behind the fridge quickly.

She stepped past him, calling out again. "Randy?" And Stu stepped forward, using one hand to cover her eyes. "Randy?" Devin gasped softly, her instinct to kick was strong. Then Stu pressed his gun to her head and leaned close to her ear.

"Guess again, Dev."

His hand slid down to cover her mouth, but not fast enough as she screamed. This caused Randy, although the sound was muffled, to let out a loud yell himself. Stu walked her backwards up the stairs, dragging her, almost. When they reached her room, she thought the worst, but felt slightly relived when Stu kicked open the door and Randy was merely tied up.

Tied up, I can deal with that. She thought, her eyes locking with his.

"Y'know, you should really call animal control to get rid of that deer." Stu told the couple as he got the duct tape he left on the table and began wrapping it around Devin's wrist. He only used one hand, considering the other was holding a gun to her right temple. "It's dangerous." Then he laughed.

"You're not going to get away with this." Devin told him. "Whatever this is." She muttered, watching Stu shrug as he finished binding her wrists.

"I already have." Stu sighed happily, working on her ankles. "Just like Billy and I use to wanna do, remember? It's the perfect plan. I kill Randy, then you, then I untie you and make it look like a murder-suicide."

Randy and Devin shared a look.

"It didn't work the first time." Devin snapped, staring down at him as he taped over the bottom of her jeans and the tops of her boots. "It's not going to work now."

"Oh, but how can you be so sure?"

Devin and Randy shared another look, one of slight intent. "I just am, you prick."

Stu let out a hiss, like the insult hurt him. He stood from taping her ankles and pressed his gun to his chest before waving it around. "Ow, words hurt, Devin!"

"Good, 'cause material things seem not to." Devin replied, shaking her head as Stu ripped off another piece of duct tape, putting it across her mouth.

"Shut it." Stu snapped, shaking his head. He checked his watch, letting out a sigh. "It's not time yet."

Randy and Devin looked at him with an equal amount of annoyance. Devin said something, but it was muffled.

"What's that?" Stu asked, ripping the tape off her mouth.

Devin licked her lips. "I said, kill us now, if you're so eager."

"No – no." Stu replied, putting his hand up to silence her. "There's a time and place for everything, sweetheart, and now is not the time, I mean, it's certainly the place." Stu let out a sickening laugh. "The bedroom, of all places? Guess you two were having troubles as it is."

Stu bent down and kissed her lips, causing Devin to try and escape his hold as he put a gun to her temple. He broke from her and Devin leaned back and then forward, spitting on his face. He wiped it off then put the duct tape from before back across her lips, smoothing it out easily.

"Some performance issues." Stu said, glancing towards Randy as he fought to get out of the chair. "Some other performance issues." He added, looking from Randy to Devin. He sighed once more, looking back at his watch.

"We've got some time to kill." He laughed, choosing his words carefully. "And other things to kill, of course."

Devin and Randy shared a nervous look, their eyes then moving back to Stu. "Y'know, if you wanted to talk, we could talk." Stu told them, tilting his head slightly. "Who's first, huh?" Devin glared at him and Randy moved in his seat, staring at Stu.

"Mmph!" Randy yelled from behind the duct tape, pulling against his binds.

"What was that?" Stu teased, bending down slightly. Randy repeated the sound as Stu laughed. "Sorry, can't hear ya. You'll have to speak up." He then ripped the tape off of Randy's mouth.

"Shit!" Randy shouted after pushing the rag out of his mouth, his lips stinging.

"What do you have to say, huh, Randy?" Stu asked, looking at him. He moved his gun to settle it against Randy's temple, the brunette breathing deeply as he stopped tugging at his binds.

"Why now?"

Stu furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"After all this time, why now?"

"You're at the peak of everything! Devin's been hurt physically, you've survived death, she's escaped it many times, and oh, just when you were going to pronounce yourself alive, your life will be ripped away from you!"

Devin made a sound and Stu turned to take the tape off her mouth. It was disconcerting because he was gentle about it.

"They already know." Devin informed, looking between the two. "Roman, your little buddy, outed the information to Sidney, she told Gale and Dewey."

"What?" Both Randy and Stu snapped, staring at her.

"It wasn't ideal." Devin said, shaking her head. "But please, Stu, you don't have to do this, we can work this out."

"No, we can't." Stu shrugged. "See, what are the rules of a horror movie, huh? You gotta be a virgin, right?" He said, his voice sending shivers down Randy and Devin's spines. "Right?" He urged, his eyes bugging out slightly.

"Yes, right!" Devin and Randy said in unison, their voices urgent as Stu waved the gun around.

"Alright, so, you two aren't. I could kill you right here just for that, but I won't, Ill just add it to the list. What else, oh yeah, you can't kill me. If I remember correctly, after hanging around your room as you left your 'legacy'," Stu paused, sending a glance towards Randy. "You can't kill me. Guns or knives won't work, you can't decapitate me and you don't have anyway to cryogenically freeze my head, cause that's the only way it'll work, right?"

Randy nodded slowly, his eyes holding a hateful glare.

"Good, good. Then there's the drinking, you two drink sometimes." Stu reminded, clearing his throat. "Y'know, you guys really let yourselves go after Windsor." He chided them, shaking his head. "It's shameful, honestly... So, how are you two? I never really asked."

"Fine." Devin seethed, staring at him. Randy didn't say anything. Stu turned his head to Randy, staring at him closely. He made a quick move, his arm swinging up to press the barrel of his gun to Randy's throat, surprising him as he pushed his head back.

"How are you?"

"What she said." Randy nodded to Devin, his eyes still on Stu. "I'm fine."

"So much better that I'm here, right?" Stu cackled. "Hey, Randy, let me ask you something."

Randy didn't say anything.

"Alright, you remember back in highschool? You couldn't pick a twin, remember that? But you were pining after Devin wholeheartedly? So was I, except, I got farther in five minutes then you did the whole time you knew her."

Randy frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. "The hell does that mean?"

"In the back room, things got a little heated. Her tongue in my mouth, mine in hers... Wandering hands." Stu said, standing straight as he waved his gun around. "Then you walked in, nearly busted us."

"That's what you were doing?" Randy snapped at Devin, grasping her attention. "You were making out with this psycho?"

"I didn't know he planned on trying to kill us!" Devin snapped back, staring at Randy. "It was ages ago, Randy! Before us!" She glared at Stu. "Why are you bringing this up!?"

"He was with Tatum!" Randy said, shaking his head. "Devin-"

"Why does it matter, Randy?" Devin hissed, watching him. "It was stupid, I know, and I wish I hadn't because I was going to tell her, I was but then he killed her and I couldn't!"

Randy's jaw was clenched as he stared at her, anger in his eyes. "It shouldn't matter." Randy replied. "But..."

"Tell her, Randy." Stu grinned, chin on his hand as he flopped on the bed, staring at the bickering couple. "Tell her what you think!"

"It's hard to imagine you would've told Tatum."

"What?" Devin breathed, watching him. "Why?"

"You lie about things until they disappear, Devin." Randy shrugged slightly, watching her. "We could've avoided this," He paused, tugging on his binds for emphasis. "Situation."

"You're blaming this on me?" Devin looked hurt, betrayed, even. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her voice was a bit higher than normal. Her eyes looked sad. "How could you blame this on me?"

Stu chuckled from his spot on their bed. It was like reality TV to him.

"You're the one who didn't wanna say anything." Randy countered, shrugging slightly before hearing her scoff.

"Yeah, and you're the one who went along with it."

"Sounds cowardly." Stu put in, watching them glare daggers at each other. Tied up or not, the two were fighting.

"Look, it was equally our faults, maybe, but I didn't expect this to happen!"

"Neither did I, Randy!" Devin defended, gripping her chair. "Why the fuck are you agreeing with him, anyway?"

Randy's voice changed in pitch as he struggled to defend himself. "I'm not!" He breathed, watching Devin. "I swear, I'm not."

"Sounds like you are." Stu stated.

"Shut up!" Devin and Randy snapped at him in unison, their eyes switching to look at him as they clenched their jaws.

"No need to be so testy." Stu mumbled. He stood from the bed, standing between them. "Ever attended couples counseling?"

Randy rolled his eyes before turning his gaze back to Devin. "I'm sorry."

Devin stared at Stu. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You. You're the girl of my dreams." Stu replied, poking Devin's forehead with the barrel of his gun. "I gotta get rid of Randy first. He's always in the way, always. It's quite tacky, actually. What a cock-block, I mean, seriously!"

Randy stared daggers into Stu's back as Devin's face gained an even more disgusted expression. "You're a little late for all this shit, Stuart." Randy sneered, getting the tall man's attention.

"Why is that, Randall?" Stu asked, tilting his head as he leaned down to his height. "Tell me."

"She's too fucking beat for your shit, and so am I."

"Thanks." Devin said sarcastically, getting Randy to smile a bit.

Stu rolled his eyes. "So what? I'll put her through a little more turmoil, she'll watch you die, again, and then I'll profess my love and kill her."

"That sounds insane." Randy commented, watching him.

"Oh, it's batshit crazy." Stu recognized, laughing as he did. "But so am I."

Randy frowned and looked around Stu to see a disgusted scowl on Devin's face. Stu turned and walked to the nightstand, pulling the kitchen knife off of it.

"I was never one for guns, honestly." Stu shrugged slightly, turning back around as he tucked the pistol into the waistband of his pants, walking back to Randy and Devin. "Billy liked them... Kinda defeated the purpose of all our hard work, though."

He made his way to stand behind Randy, handling the knife loosely, switching it from hand to hand.

"What should we cut first, huh?" Stu asked rhetorically. "Eeny," He began, using the knife to point. He first slid it across Randy's cheek. "Meeny," He continued, dropping it to his chest, dragging it along the area. "Miny," Stu said as he propped the knife against Randy's right hand, right above one of the knuckles. "Mo." He finished, dropping the knife to rest along his pelvis, the point of the knife digging into Randy's sweatpants.

Randy was trying to inch away from it, causing Stu to let out a vicious laugh. Devin swallowed harshly as Randy stared at her, his eyes holding obvious panic.

"Eh, we'll start easy." Stu stated, bringing the knife up in a quick motion to drag it along Randy's left cheek, cutting the skin from his upper cheekbone down to the corner of his mouth. Randy hissed in pain, his tongue catching between his teeth as he bit down, blood beginning to flow from the diagonal line. Devin watched, trying to pull up on her wrists. "One." He counted.

"Stop!" She said urgently. "Stu, please."

He ignored her and moved to the right side of Randy's face. He sliced there, too. In the same way, cheekbone to the corner of his mouth before laughing. "Two." Stu added, baring his teeth in a wild grin. Stu was obviously enjoying this. Randy clenched his jaw, not speaking as he breathed deeply.

"C'mon, Randy, don't you have anything to say?" He leaned down as he asked this.

"Yeah, fuck you!" Randy spat, both his words and quite literally.

"Man," Stu began, wiping Randy's saliva off his cheek. "You two really love spitting."

"Yeah, and I'd love to stab your face, but I have a little bit on control, unlike you." Randy replied, watching Stu.

Stu giggled softly, watching the two. Suddenly, there was a loud sound outside, like something slamming against the house. Devin, Randy and Stu all snapped their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Did you call someone?" Stu questioned as he stood straight, walking around Randy as his gaze staggered slightly to catch Devin's eyes. She shook her head and looked to Randy. "Then who the fuck is here?"

"Sounded like a bird hitting the window." Randy offered. "We have really clean windows." He said seriously, watching Stu look at him and lean down.

"Watch your mouth, smart guy." Stu sneered, bringing the knife up to Randy's forehead, slashing downwards to cut right through his eyebrow, blood seeping down immediately over his eye. "Or I'll kill you faster than you can scream goddamn bloody murder."  
Randy clenched his jaw as blood dripped onto his lashes, watching Stu go for the door.

"Stay here, don't move." Stu said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"It's not like we can, anyway." Devin reminded, tugging her ankles and wrists outwards to make her point. Stu smirked, walking out of the room. Devin snapped her head in Randy's direction.

"We've barely got a minute." Devin told Randy, beginning to scoot her chair towards him. "I don't even know if we have that."

"What're you talking about?" Randy questioned, confusion littering his face.

"I have a plan." She replied, her blue hair shifting as she did. "But you need to watch my back. If you hear a thing you have got to tell me."

"No, I will." He nodded, watching her. "What are you gonna do? What's the plan?"

"Twist your wrists if you can." Devin ordered, scooting close enough to steady her chair beside his, reaching her bound hand down to start peeling the tape off of Randy's wrist. Randy did as told, the end of the tape rolling up slightly as he did. Devin started counting how long Stu was gone. She heard another loud noise and the door opened downstairs, slamming behind Stu. Devin continued peeling the tape off of Randy before it was off his wrist, and he did the same for her on one wrist before they both quickly peeled the tape from their other wrists, tugging it off of their ankles quickly.

"Where do we go now?" Randy asked as he watched his fiancée pull a lighter out of her pocket.

"I'm gonna go get the can of hairspray."

"Why?"

"Remember chemistry class?" Devin questioned, going to the bathroom as Randy follow, his voice quiet. She grabbed a can of hairspray and tested it with the lighter and Randy grinned as the flame lit up the bathroom. "DIY flamethrower." She paused. "I want you to stay behind me."

Randy swallowed thickly as the two heard Stu coming back up the stairs. Devin stood in the bathroom as Randy stood behind her, following her orders. The two watched Stu pass the door, Randy smearing blood across his face as he wiped at his eye, they waited with baited breath.

"What the fuck?" They heard him swear, obviously finding the two no longer in their room. They heard him stomp back out into the hall, slamming the door behind him. He ran into the bathroom and found them, Devin immediately flipped on the lighter, spraying a stream of hairspray through it as it reached out and ignited Stu's shirt, burning his flesh on contact.

"Shit!" He screamed as Devin continued to fire the flame, walking forward. Stu twisted himself around, attempting to escape it and ran straight into their bedroom door, crashing through it as he batted flames from his clothing.

"Down the stairs, go!" Devin ordered, letting out of the hairspray button as she flicked off the lighter. Devin went for the stairs first as Randy ran after her, the two sending glances over their shoulders to see Stu pulling himself from the door, falling to the ground only to struggle to stand and run after the two, all the while he had splinters of wood embedded in his skin. Stu lurched forward and tackled Randy as he made it to the edge of the staircase, rolling down it with him. Their heads, necks and backs were hitting the carpeted wood as their limbs tucked and bent painfully beneath them.

"Randy!" Devin shouted as she reached the bottom of the stairs, barely escaping the barrel roll consisting of her fiancé and ex-friend. Stu untangled himself from the pile of limbs, kicking Randy out of the way as he stood. Randy lay limply at the bottom of the stairs, one arm crossed over his chest as his legs were spread out with his other arm extended from his body. Stu locked his eyes with Devin and growled.

"You bitch." He snapped, burns on one side of his face. Devin swallowed harshly and backed up, her gaze shifting to Randy momentarily before she looked back at Stu. She motioned with her finger around her face, mirroring where burns would be on her face had Stu done the same to her.

"Y'know, the Harvey Dent look really isn't for you."

Stu's mouth curved into a snarl as he launched himself at her, Devin moving just in time as he landed on the floor. He began army-crawling after her and reached out, grabbing her ankle as she tried kicking him off. He yanked hard and pulled her down with him, causing her forehead to smack against the kitchen tile. To Devin, as she struggled to kick him off and scramble away on the kitchen floor, it was all too familiar.

"Let go you fuck!" Devin screamed as she landed a kick to Stu's forehead. His grip loosened from her ankle and she took the moment to crawl, breaking into a run as she stood, nearly falling over and smacking into the kitchen cabinet as she did. She went around the kitchen island and grabbed a knife from the wooden holder, the sound of metal against wood echoing through the small room as she pulled it out. Devin backed up, breathing deeply as Stu popped up, brandishing his own knife.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Stu snarled, watching Devin move to the left of the island as he moved to the right. He then moved to the left, watching her move to the right. "I'm not in the mood for Simon Says, Dev."

"The rules of Simon Says say that you need to follow what Simon says, and if you don't, you're out." Devin told him, glancing over to see Randy was no longer at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm not in preschool, stop moving so I call gut you!"

Devin watched Randy oddly come up behind Stu, a frying pan in his hand as he raised it over his head, grasping the iron handle with two hands. "You're not listening to me – I'm Simon in this scenario. You're not following what I say." Devin told him, pointing her knife at him as he shifted to try and get her to move. "And you're out!" She shouted just as Randy brought the pan down, clocking Stu over the head with it.

He dropped immediately, his forehead smacking against the kitchen island before the back of his head hit the floor, his limbs dropping around him.

"Is he dead?" Devin asked, walking around the counter as Randy dropped the pan with a clatter following. Randy kicked him and looked up at Devin, meeting her auburn-brown eyes as he shrugged. "Randy -" She was cut off as Randy kicked Stu again, the taller man shooting his arm up as he held the knife tightly in his hand, stabbing Randy's knee. Randy screamed as Stu dragged the knife down like someone would with a lever.

Randy backed away, falling over with the knife in his leg as Stu clambered on top of him, ripping the knife out only stab Randy's right shoulder, just below his collarbone. He then drew the knife from Randy's flesh, stabbing his bicep to pin him to the ground. Stu stood, turning to stare at Devin.

"I had this all planned out and you had to go all McGyver on me!" Stu shouted, using his arms to put emphasis on his words. "Fucking flamethrower hairspray, what the fuck?"

"Chemistry 101." Devin shrugged as she watched him advance forward. Devin went to stab him, but he caught the blade of the knife with his hand, causing blood to emit from the fresh wound immediately. She gasped as he did this, ripping the knife from her hands to throw it near Randy. He stood in front of her, both hands wrapping around her neck, lifting her up slightly as Devin watched Randy tear the knife from his bicep, wincing slightly as he bit his lip to keep from shouting.

"I was gonna kill him in front of you, I was gonna show you his corpse. I wanted you to see the light leave his eyes, the warmth leave his body and the love leave his heart." Stu blurted out, his hands tight around Devin's throat as she struggled to breathe. With each breath, his grip got tighter. "It was gonna be a scream! A scary good time, ya know?"

Devin shook her head furiously as Stu whipped his body around to slam her against the wall, her head banging against it, causing some paint and wood to chip off. "Fuck you!" Devin gasped as she breathed deeply from the ground. Stu leaned down and swiped her up by the neck, thrashing her around to bring her back up, choking her. He withdrew his gun from the waistband of his jeans and pointed it at Randy, blindly shooting his shoulder as Devin choked, trying to claw at Stu's face. Randy collapsed to the ground once more, wheezing after having the wind knocked out of him. Stu tucked the gun back in his waistband.

He remembered when he was shot back at Stu's house in Woodsboro. He felt angry, but weak, too. That's the last thing he wanted. So, with what strength he could muster as adrenaline began to course through his body, he stood lazily, walked around the kitchen island, a knife in each hand and came up behind Stu.

"Don't fucking touch my fiancée, you piece of fucking shit!" He shouted as he plunged the knives into Stu's back, one through each shoulder, scraping his shoulder blades as Stu let out a scream. The knives came through to the front of Stu's chest, pushing past bone to get there as Stu dropped Devin. Randy pushed downwards on the knives, tearing through Stu's body before the taller man dropped to the floor, hopefully for the last time that night.

Randy breathed heavily as he stared down at Stu, bringing his foot up only to slam it down on each knife, driving it deeper into Stu and ultimately the floor. Randy looked down, shifting slightly as he tried to catch himself after stumbling from his leg injury. "Now is he dead?" Devin questioned, staring at him.

"I don't know." Randy said, bending down before falling into a kneeling position due to his knee.

"Should we, like, cut his head off?" Devin mumbled, crouching down beside Stu. Randy shrugged, falling onto his back. Devin crawled over Stu and kneeled back, pulling Randy onto her lap much like she had at Windsor.

"You can't give up on me now, Randy." Devin urged, lazily watching him as he breathed deeply. Blood flowing from his face and shoulder wounds.

"I'm not giving up." Randy muttered, looking up at her. "Just resting." Suddenly, sirens were flooding their ears and Randy watched a grin of both smugness and relief settle on her lips. "Did you call them?"

"Told you I had a plan." Devin chuckled, looking down at him. "Now, make yourself look spiffy, we've got quite a few cops coming our way."

"Bite me." Randy laughed before wincing at the pain is wounds caused. Devin's hand went up to rub her neck as she heard the screech of brakes. "Why'd it take them so long?"

"I told Dewey to call them... He dropped me off." Devin told Randy. "He called them five minutes after I went in."

Randy looked up at her as blood pooled around his eye in the outer-socket, causing him to blink rapidly to clear it only to have it thicken around his eyelash. "Hey, you think this is gonna scar?" He questioned, pointing at his eyebrow cut.

"Maybe, your cheeks might not... Scars are hot, though." Devin smirked causing Randy to laugh again as he applied pressure to his shoulder wounds with each hand.

"You think?"

"I know." The door was kicked down as police officers flooded into their home. Devin watched their cats suddenly pop out from beneath the couch and she smiled slightly as they meowed at the new trespassers. "In here!" Devin called out, getting their attention.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she glanced at Stu's body.

They'd done it. It was finally over. _Finally_. Or as done as one can hope.


	10. 009 Throwing It Out There - Epilogue

**_A/N: I'm so sorry for not finishing this! No, I didn't give up! I was at my cousin's wedding and stayed in the area longer than anticipated! Plus, my mom, sister, father and a bunch of relatives were with me a lot, so updating (or use of the internet in general) was off-limits! Again, I'm sorry. But I hope you all are still looking forward to the official ending of this and then my Scream 4 story. Sorry about any mistakes, I got my nails done for the wedding (because I bite them) and it's kinda difficult typing with acrylic nails._**

 ** _The next story will be published soon, I still have to make the cover and go-over the first two chapters I have._**

* * *

Devin had been "hanging out" in the hospital for around a week now. Randy was in the room down the hall, he visited her even against his doctor's orders. He wasn't the only one, though. Despite Sidney's anger towards her twin, and ultimately Gale's slight anger towards her, they visited her too. As did Dewey, and of course Martha did, and Randy's family. Her father visited her as well. They also visited Randy, Devin would sneak in around the times they'd visit and nearly cried when she saw how happy Sidney was to see him, how happy Dewey, Gale and Neil were. Even how happy his family was even though they already knew he was still alive.

Gale wrote a book for it, actually. A side-one of sorts. She wrote a small alternate ending for her book about Windsor, something she knew fans would adore.

Even as Randy was incredibly happy to see his family and good friends, his doctor would rush in, shoo them out and close the doors. He did this while saying "he needs sleep, damn it!" and waved his clipboard around to prove it. But, Devin was allowed in. An older nurse let her in.

"My husband was in the hospital once... They wouldn't let me see him, and I was so desperate to that I actually fooled a young, new nurse on the payroll to let me in. I told her I was allowed, even made up some phony stuff to prove it."

Devin chuckled softly, shaking her head as she watched the smoke haired woman smile.

"It was killing me not to see him, but when I did, I wish I hadn't." She sighed. Devin frowned a bit. "It was 'Doris get me this, Doris get me that'... I should've just let that younger chicky-babe take care of him."

Devin smiled a bit more, her faded blue hair shifting as she turned her head to try and see Randy through the blinds. It was only faded because they had made her shower _and_ wash her hair, therefore removing the dye faster. Doris, the nurse, opened the door and ushered her in.

"Kiss him, tell him you love him, sleep in his bed, get busted in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am." Devin grinned as she walked inside, the nurse closing the door behind her. Randy shifted and opened his eyes, his eyes fixating onto her.

"Why're you out of bed? One more time and you'll be admitted to the psych-ward or something."

"Yeah, yeah." Devin waved his statement off, walking quickly to his bed. Her bare feet smacked against the white tile as she moved, the sound stopping as she reached Randy's bed. "Scoot." She ordered, using her hands to wave slightly. Randy rolled his eyes and did as told, moving over a bit to allow Devin room to lay down. Randy winced and laid his arm across the pillows so Devin could rest her neck against his bicep, their slightly cold feet knocking into the others as their legs pressed together, side-by-side.

They laid still for a while before Devin spoke. "You wanna have a kid?"

This caught Randy's attention.

"What?"

"A kid, do you want to have one? Or two, maybe?" She asked him, turning her head slightly as Randy. "Once we're married, I mean we could start now, but honestly..."

"Why are you asking?" He questioned, his brows furrowed as she shrugged slightly.

"I'm just throwing it out there." She stated. "Y'know that feeling I get?"

"When something bad is about to happen?"

"Yeah, that one... I'm not getting that, Randy. Maybe it's over, you know... For good."

Randy took a deep breath and sighed, still watching her. He leaned closer to her and pecked her lips, using his free arm to gently take her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "As you wish."

"Thanks, Westley. But I want an answer from my fiancé."

Randy snorted laugh and shook his head, despite the pain both actions seemed to cause. "Yeah, let's have a kid or two."

Devin grinned widely at him and turned her head to look back at the ceiling, Randy did the same. She'd likely leave when he fell asleep, she didn't want the doctor to sternly lecture her again, but she didn't want to leave Randy's bed, either. So, she stayed and stared at the ceiling til the sun came up and the doctor walked in.

But she didn't care when he began talking to her about the misuse of her time there. She didn't care because she didn't have that eerie feeling anymore. She didn't care because everyone knew Randy was okay. She didn't care because Randy and her were _finally, officially_ going to start their life together. So, she smiled as her doctor _and_ Randy's doctor completely laid into her. Because they couldn't stop her.

She'd never been happier.

* * *

 _ **I can finally switch it from "In-Progress" to "Complete".**_


	11. A--N: Fourth Installment!

A/N: You've all waited long enough, and I'm so grateful for your patience! You can find the new, fourth instalment of the Scream series on my profile under the title "Trouble Is A Friend" or click here for the story link. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you again!


End file.
